Turning over a new leaf
by LordDimir
Summary: Naruto was saved from an attack when he was young by Nagato and Konan. What will happen when Naruto is raised in a village that cares and accepts him and a family that loves him? !AkatsukiNaruto NarutoXMulti.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: This is my first go at a fanfic. I hope that you will like it. But please, if you don't like the story, please try to leave constructive criticism rather than just saying "THIS STORY SUCKS BALLS!" or something to that extent. Now, I'm trying to make this story as original as I can, but since I can't remember if everything I think of is original or I just read it somewhere years ago and forgot I read it I'd be more than happy to give credit to other fanfic authors on here, since this is the only fanfic site I've ever been to, all you need to do is comment and tell me what ideas I've accidentally copied and I will give them credit. Thank you for your cooperation. Now, this story will have some modern items, like music, television, etc., so please refrain from commenting about my use of them. Thanks again for reading this, if anyone actually did, and I hope you enjoy the story.**_

* * *

"Normal talking"

_Thinking_

"**Bijuu/Summons talking"**

_**Bijuu/Summons thinking**_

**Jutsu**

It was a normal day for Konohagakure. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, kids were playing in the parks and playgrounds, and a vicious mob was chasing a little boy around town. The mob, which consisted of both civilians and shinobi, were holding all sorts of weapons, such as baseball bats, pitchforks, broom handles, and pocket knives for the civilians and kunai, swords, axes, and shuriken for the shinobi. They were yelling things like, "We've got you now, you demon!" "The Hokage isn't here to save you now!" "Our relatives you killed will finally be avenged!" "Let's finish what the Fourth Hokage started!"

The boy they were chasing was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox and village punching bag. Naruto had been beaten almost everyday since he could remember and he knew he was beaten before then as well. Naruto, being only 8 years old, didn't know why the villagers did this, why they always glared at him, chased him out of their stores, and hit and beat him whenever they had a chance. His only saving grace were three people, the Hokage and the people who owned the Ichiraku ramen stand, they were the only ones who treated him like a human being, the Ichiraku's even let him eat as much ramen as he wanted for free. But they were not here right now.

The Hokage was gone on an important political trip to Kumogakure to try and create an alliance between Konoha, Sunagakure, and Kumo. The Kazekage was to meet the Hokage and join him in a meeting with the Raikage. The Hokage wanted to take Naruto with him, but he didn't because he didn't want to bring Konoha's only jinchuriki to a foreign nation, since if the Kumo or Suna ninjas found out that it was the container of Kyuubi, they might try to kidnap Naruto, and he didn't want Naruto to be kidnapped since he loved the boy like a grandson, and Konoha couldn't afford to lose their only demon container, since then they would have no protection against other nations if they attacked with jinchuriki of their own.

Naruto ran as fast as his young feet would carry him, trying in vain to dodge all of the weapons that were being thrown at him, such as kunai and shuriken from the ninja, and alcohol bottles from the civilians. He had several kunai sticking out of his back and arms, as well as some shuriken in his legs, tearing his muscles as he kept on running, trying to ignore the pain and the blood loss. He had cuts on his neck and his face from near misses of some of the more well placed shuriken throws. He turned a corner into an alley, hoping to lose his pursuers, but he instantly knew he made a wrong turn that would probably end his life.

The mob followed him into the alley, only to find it was a dead end. They all grinned an evil smile and slowly walked towards Naruto. Suddenly two ANBU dropped onto the ground between Naruto and the mob, a wolf masked ANBU and a bear masked one.

"What do you think you are doing?" the bear masked ANBU shouted at the mob. As the wolf masked ANBU shouted **Lightning Blade** and stuck it through the bear masked ANBU's heart.

"Kakashi, why?" Bear asked, as he felt himself dying.

"Because, it's finally time for that demon to die, and for me to avenge my master."

Bear sank to the ground in a dead heap while Kakashi turned around toward Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened in fear as he knew he was going to die since he knew that the ANBU were some of the strongest ninja in the village. He closed his eyes, knowing that his world would be ending soon. He heard Kakashi yell **Lightning Blade** and heard his footsteps running toward him right before he felt Kakashi's hand go through his chest. He knew where his heart and every other major artery in his chest was located, since he had overheard the doctors saying over the years which attacks had just missed certain organs, and knew that the attack had just missed his heart, but even though it did, he knew he would die from the blood loss, even if the mob let him live, which he knew they weren't.

"There, now master, you may rest in peace since I have finally killed this monster." Kakashi said, then disappear in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto, who was only barely alive heard the mob come ever closer, he accepted that he was going to die and stopped trying to live, and just thought about the old man and the Ichirakus and hoped they forgive him for not being there for them and for whatever he had done to make the villagers hate him this much. Then he passed out from the blood loss. He didn't see or hear the two figures that jumped down in front of him, facing the villagers.

"What the fuck are you doing to this child!" the male shouted, "Konan, hurry and heal him as much as you can."

"Already ahead of you Nagato." Konan said as she rushed to Naruto and her hands started glowing green as she started healing him.

"Hey, what are you doing? Don't heal that monster!" a villager yelled and the others shouting their agreement.

"YOU are the monsters! Attacking and trying to kill an innocent child!" Nagato yelled with as much killing intent as he could muster in his voice, which made the civilians tremble in fear and the shinobi to start sweating, getting ready for a fight if the man attacked.

"That demon is anything but innocent! It is the Nine-Tailed Fox reincarnated! It killed hundreds in this village 8 years ago, so we are just avenging all of our loved ones it murdered!" one of the braver civilians shouted, only to have a kunai from Nagato embedded in his forehead, instantly killing him.

Nagato just looked down and said **Rinnegan** and looked up at the mob. Instantly he pulled out two kunai from his hip pouch and charged the mob. He was so fast, not even the Jonin level ninja in the mob saw him move. In an instant, he was behind the entire mob with two bloody kunai, one in each hand. A second later, the throats of each of the members of the mob exploded open as blood gushed out of the new slits in each of them, the bodies of the civilians and shinobi all fell in a heap on the ground. Nagato turned around to see the bear ANBU's body still laying on the ground. He did a few hand seals and said calmly **Earth Style: Earthly Grave Jutsu**. Suddenly a hole formed beside the grave, as well as a tombstone that read 'Here lies a great man, who's life was ended before his time. He gave his live to protect an innocent child from harm. May he rest in peace and be honored as a hero. The Bear ANBU'. Nagato then walked over to the body, knelt down and said a quick prayer for him and lifted his body into the grave and then the grave covered itself with more dirt, suddenly the bear mask dug its way up through the dirt and sealed itself on the tombstone so that no one would be able to desecrate his grave. Nagato said another prayer and pulled some nearby flowers from the ground and laid them in front of the tombstone. He then turned to Konan to see her sweating profusely and being out of breath, but smiling and holding a still unconscious, but mostly healed, Naruto in her arms like a mother would a baby. She looked down at the grave, said a small prayer herself and made a one-handed seal. Suddenly a paper rose created itself from her shoulder and floated down to lay next to Nagato's flowers.

"Is he alright?" Nagato asked, looking him over.

"He isn't in critical condition right now, but we need to get him to a healer and we are not leaving him here with these animals!" Konan said with some KI in her voice.

"My thoughts exactly Konan, we are taking him with us, I'll explain it to Yahiko while you get him to the hospital."

"Right, let's just go now, I don't want to deal with any more of these monsters today, if I do I might kill them all." Konan said, anger in her voice and eyes.

Nagato nodded and stepped beside Konan and Naruto and put one hand on her shoulder while he said **Hidden Lakes Jutsu: Instant Transportation Jutsu**. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a swirl of wind that kicked up the dust, dirt, and leaves on the ground around them. Then they were gone.

* * *

**-Two days later-**

Naruto woke up in a daze. _Where am I? How did I get here? Is this heaven? How can it be? I'm nothing but a demon and demons can only go to hell. _He thought to himself. He moved his eyes around and saw nothing but the white ceiling, a couple fans, and some hanging lights. He tried to sit up, but his chest started hurting, causing him to lay back down. He tried a few more times, but to no avail. Defeated in the simple act of sitting up, Naruto just turned his head to the side and saw that he was in what looked like a hospital room, he knew all too well what a hospital room looked like from the many run-ins with an angry, and mostly drunken, mob. Suddenly Naruto's eyes widened as he saw the doorknob start turning. _Oh no! It must be one of those villagers from the mob, they must have heard that I lived and came to finish the job. _

Naruto wasn't expecting, however, to see a nurse come through the now opened door. The fact that a nurse was in the hospital wasn't what surprised him, what surprised him was that he had never seen this nurse before, and since he was in the hospital more times than most grown men, he knew every single nurse, doctor, and heck, even every janitor the hospital in Konoha employed. The nurse looked up from her notepad and saw that Naruto was awake and staring at her. She was surprised to see him awake so soon, since even though the medic ninjas healed him completely, with a little help from Kyuubi, they had said that he might not be awake for anywhere from a couple weeks to a few months since he had such enormous injuries, both mentally and physically. The doctors knew about his mental scars because they had a ninja trained to go into others minds and try to find the root of various problems, such as ninjas were had become "shellshocked" in combat, or treating any phobias that could hinder a ninja in battle. They had said that what they witnessed was horrendous. They saw, through Naruto's own eyes, every single unspeakable act the villagers had ever done to him, every memory he could recall, and even those he had either repressed or had forgotten entirely through time. The scenes that they witnessed chilled them to the bone, how anyone could do anything like that to another living person, let alone a child, was beyond them. Especially this last episode where the ninja could feel when Naruto had just given up on living, and was just waiting to enter death's soft caress.

The nurse quickly put aside her shock and just smiled at Naruto. "Well, I'm glad to see you are awake, you gave us quite a scare when you were brought in."

Naruto just stared at her, "Where am I and who are you? I know every single nurse in Konoha's hospital, and you aren't one of them." he said with suspension in her voice.

The nurse just looked back into his eyes and try to put as much compassion into her own eyes and voice as she said, "No, I'm not a Konoha nurse, nor am I a member of that awful village, you aren't in Konoha any more. You were saved by some of our ninja after those monsters who call themselves human attacked you. You were in a pretty bad condition when you were brought here, but since one of the ninja who saved you was a medic, we were able to heal you fully very quickly. You will still be a little sore from it for a few weeks, but you will get better. My name is Kaede by the way, what's yours cutie?" She then smiled and winked at Naruto.

Naruto was completely shocked to say the least. He wasn't in Konoha any more, he didn't have to worry about being beaten, or stabbed, or set on fire anymore. But on the other hand, he had no idea where he was, who had saved him, or if they will let him stay. "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. May I ask you some questions?"

The nurse smiled at him, "It's very nice to meet you Naruto-kun, and of course you may."

"It is nice to meet you too Kaede-chan. Where am I? Who saved me? How did I get here? How long have I been asleep?"

Kaede smiled and blushed slightly at being called Kaede-chan by the cute little boy in front of her, "Wow, that's a lot of questions Naruto-kun, and I don't know all of the answers, but I'll tell you what I know, then I can get someone who knows the rest, how's that sound?"

"That sounds great Kaede-chan. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie. Now, as for your first question, you are in a hospital in the Village Hidden in the Lakes. It is a somewhat small village, as of right now, located under some lakes in what used to be the Lake Country. For the second question, you were saved by two of the Ten Village Guardians, Nagato-sama and Konan-sama. Why they were in Konoha, I don't know, they might be able to tell you if it isn't a secret if you ask them, since I know that Konan wanted to see you when you woke up, she was very worried about you ever since she brought you here. How you got here is another question you will have to ask them, since all I know is that Konan carried you in here and said you need emergency medical attention. As for how long you've been asleep, it has only been two days."

"Wow, only two days? I thought it might have been longer. Thank you Kaede-chan, may I ask you for two more things, please?"

"Of course you may, what is it?"

"First of all, will you see if I can talk to either this Nagato or Konan, or both if I can?"

"Sure Naruto-kun, I'll tell them immediately. What was the other thing?"

"Well, um, will you scratch my nose for me, it really itches and it hurts to move much..." Naruto said, kind of embarrassed.

Kaede laughed softly at this and smiled as she walked over to Naruto, "Of course Naruto-kun, is that better?" she said after she scratched his nose for him.

Naruto smiled and laughed, "Yeah, tons! Thanks!"

Kaede smiled at him one last time before walking out the door and closing it. After it was closed, she rushed over to a nearby medic ninja.

"I need you to go get Nagato and Konan, please, tell them that the boy they brought in has finally awakened!"

"Yes, ma'am!" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**-With Nagato and Konan-**

"Konan, is there any word about the boy yet?" said a tall, orange haired man sitting in a big chair in front of a big mahogany desk.

"None as of this morning Yahiko, unfortunately." Konan said, with a sad look on her face.

"I've never seen you act like this before Konan, why is it that you care so much about this boy?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just feel the uncontrollable urge to protect him from everything ever since we saved him. I've saved countless children and adults, but I've never felt like this before about them, ever, well, besides you two."

"I also feel some sort of pull towards this kid, I don't know what it is, I've only ever felt this kind of thing when we saved Karin from that bastard Orochimaru a few years ago." added Nagato.

"Really? Do you think that he might also be an Uzumaki?"

"I couldn't say yet, he doesn't have any of the distinctive physical features of an Uzumaki, well, not yet anyways if he is."

"You mean the red hair?"

"Yeah, he has blonde hair, blue eyes, and what looks like whisker marks on his cheeks. That's also something I'm a little worried about, if this kid really is an Uzumaki, then he must be Kushina's son, and that can only mean that those marks on his cheek are some sort of marking made by him containing the Kyuubi, since Konoha only has the Kyuubi jinchuriki. That would explain why he was so hated in that pathetic excuse for a Hidden Village. But on the other hand, the markings could just be a birthmark, or maybe scars from an attack years ago. Have you contacted sensei yet Yahiko?"

"Yeah, I sent a letter to him via Summons yesterday after they stabilized him. He said he had a few things to take care of, but he'll be here this morning, in about half an hour from now, as a matter of fact."

Nagato nodded, then added, "Someone is coming, he'll be here in a second."

Just as Nagato finished speaking, there came a knock on the door.

"Enter." Yahiko ordered.

"Yahiko-sama, Nagato-sama, Konan-sama, the boy is awake!"

Suddenly Nagato and Konan disappeared in a swirl of leaves, which blew all over Yahiko's office. "Those little... I'll get them for this." he said as he began cleaning up the floor of all the leaves.

* * *

**-At the Hospital-**

Kaede was sitting, almost impatiently waiting for Nagato and Konan to get there so that she could talk to them before they went in to see Naruto. She didn't have to wait too long, because after only a few minutes, Nagato and Konan appeared in the middle of the hallway right in front of her.

"Finally," Kaede said, with mock exasperation in her voice, "Naruto woke up this morning. He was shocked to hear that we aren't in Konoha right now, but after I told him where we were and who saved him, he seemed to calm down, he can't move too much, or, at least, he couldn't this morning, after waking up after only 2 days, I wouldn't be surprised if he was running all over the ceiling by now." She giggled after that.

Nagato and Konan nodding to her, said a small thanks for watching over him, and then walked into Naruto's room after knocking. They saw that Naruto was sitting up in bed, trying to move and twist his body, pain clearly visible on his face, but then the pain was forced to the background as determination etched its way onto his face while he was moving. Naruto heard the knock and the door open, so he looked over, still stretching out his muscles.

"Hello, who, may I ask, are you two?" Naruto asked the two new strangers. There was a tall, black haired man with shoulder length hair that covered his eyes. He wore a shinobi vest similar to the ones that Naruto had seen on many of the ninjas in Konoha, only his was a dark blue color, where theirs were green. He also wore black pants and black boots and a black long sleeve shirt under his vest. The other person was a average height woman with the bluest hair Naruto had ever seen. Her hair was done up in a bun held together by what looked like two sticks made of paper, but Naruto could just be imagining that it looked like paper. She also had a paper rose stuck in her hair, with the stem probably rest behind her ear. She wore a vest like the man, but she had a black short sleeve shirt under it and had a pouch that had what looked like sheets of paper on her hip. She had a black skirt with black pants on under it. Her boots were black as well, but it looked like she had some more paper put into them, if that's really what he saw.

Nagato smiled at him, as did Konan, "Good morning, I am Nagato, one of the Ten Village Guardians. How are you feeling this morning?"

"I'm fine, just a little sore, but I just need to get stretched out and I should feel all better." Naruto said with a smile, "What is your name?" he said to the woman.

"Hello, I am Konan, we are the ones who took you away from that awful village and brought you to the safety of this village. I am also one of the Ten Village Guardians."

"My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too Naruto." both of them said.

Nagato then realized what he said, "Wait, did you say that you are an Uzumaki?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Naruto, do you have any family, like brothers or sisters?"

Naruto looked down sadly, "No, I'm an orphan, if I did have any siblings, they abandoned me after they found out I was demon..."

"What? Naruto, you are in no way, shape, or form a demon. Whoever thinks that will deal with me." Konan said with a fire in her eyes, a look of determination on her face.

Naruto was shocked to see such a fierce look on such a nice woman, but knew that she meant every word she had said, which brought a smile to his face and a tear to his eye.

"Naruto, so you think you have no family left?" Nagato asked him.

"Yeah, the old man told me that I had no family, but I consider him to be like a grandfather to me."

"Well Naruto, what would you say if I told you that you did have a family?"

Naruto's eyes widened as wide as they could go, tears filling them as he said, "Please, don't joke about something like that. I've been through it already, multiple times."

Nagato's face saddened, but he said, "Naruto, I'm not lying, because I'm your family, and we have one other cousin in the village."

Naruto couldn't believe his ears, he had a family! He was no longer alone in the world. He could tell that Nagato wasn't lying. With the life he had lived, he had gotten good at reading people for deception. Naruto smiled bigger than he had ever smiled before.

"Can I go see my cousin?"

"You sure can, once you can walk again." Konan said with a smile on her face.

Naruto then swung himself onto the edge of the bed. He pushed himself up, bearing the pain and gritting his teeth as he did. He stood still for a few seconds and then pushed himself to walk forward. Nagato and Konan both widened their eyes because of the sheer determination Naruto was showing just to have a family. They both smiled and went to help him if he stumbled. Naruto then felt a breeze and looked down. He was still wearing the hospital robe. He blushed and rushed into the bathroom and shut and locked the door. Nagato and Konan both laughed at this.

"Konan, will you please go get Naruto some clothes? I'll stay here with him."

"Right, sure, no problem." Konan said and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

**-Ten Minutes Later-**

Konan returned with a new set of clothes for Naruto. A black t-shirt, black pair of jeans, some black tennis shoes, and socks and a pair of boxers for him. Konan handed it to Nagato, who went in and gave them to Naruto and came back out.

After a few minutes, Naruto came out dressed in his new clothes. He had never really liked orange or his old outfit, but no one would ever sell him clothes, so he had to steal his old outfit out of the dumpster behind a clothes shop, after he washed them and got almost all of the stains out that people could see. But these new clothes fit him perfectly and he loved the black color of them, plus if he was to be a real ninja someday, black is a way better color than bright orange, and way easier to hide in.

"Do you like those Naruto? I wasn't sure what your favorite color was, so I just got black."

"These are great, thank you. I'll give them back to you when I get some new clothes for myself." Naruto said, a little depressed that these new clothes weren't his to keep.

"What are you talking about Naruto? Those are your new clothes, you don't need to give them back, I bought them just for you." Konan said with a smile.

Naruto smiled, he was really happy that he got to keep his new clothes. Naruto then looked at Nagato and Konan. "So, where can I see my cousin?"

"I'll take you to her, just follow me, okay?" Nagato said as he went to open the door for Naruto.

"Are you coming too Konan-kaasan?" Naruto asked her.

Konan was shocked to hear her call her this. Still she smiled and she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. "Of course Naruto-kun, if you want me to come."

"Of course I do kaasan." Naruto smiled and held his hand out to her.

Konan smiled, trying not to cry while she took Naruto's hand and let him lead her out of the door.

* * *

**Well, I hope that you all like this story. I'll read any suggestions that any of you have. I might not use some of them, but I will consider all of them.**

**Until next time...**

**This is LordDimir. Saying Good Night and Good Luck.**


	2. Author's Note

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the comments. I'm so sorry that it is taking so damn long to get a new chapter out. I had to endure the horrible experience of college homework, and a bad case of writer's block. But now I'm back to finishing my chapters. I will now also address some of the concerns for the story by some of you.**

**About the Harem: I'm unsure still about who all is going to be in the harem, I've just recently seen the movie with Ryuuzetsu, so I might have to watch it a few more times before she goes into it, since I can't really write her into the story if I know next to nothing about her.**

**Also, to Volos. You bring up some good points, thank you for pointing them out. To answer your concerns about him trusting them, Naruto in my story is a lot smarter than he lets on, add to the fact of all the other attempts on his life and people making him trust them, and he has learned to really be able to read people and he's mastered the ability. I'm sorry for not really going into detail about it, or if I did, forgetting I did, it has been a while since I've reread through my first chapter. As for the harem, please read the above explanation about it. I'm not sure when I am going to introduce Jiraiya, but I will be inserting him in very soon, and I already have some plans for him. **


	3. Chapter 2

_**I hope that you all liked my last chapter. It seems like a lot of you did. Thank you for your comments and suggestions. I will consider them, but I will only implement them if I know the character, such as their personality, any characteristics like when Naruto says "Believe it!" (which he will not be shouting in my story, since he will not be as much as an idiot that he seems to be in the manga). If you would like a character, either from the manga or anime, or just a character you made up yourselves, I will be happy to look over them, just PM me and I will review the character and let you know if I will or will not add them in the story. Thanks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I know I forgot to put this in the last chapter, but I do not own Naruto, if I did, Naruto wouldn't be as clueless as he seems to really be.**_

**-Village Hidden in the Lakes-**

**-10 minutes later-**

Naruto was walking down the street, holding the hand of Konan while Nagato walked on his other side. Naruto had never liked to walk on the streets before, since whenever someone would see him, they would either glare at him, but that was only when the Hokage was with him, if he wasn't, they would throw things at him, try to hit him with whatever was within reach at the time, newspapers, brooms, bats, rakes, pitchforks, etc., or they would chase him while yelling things like "Demon!" or "Monster" at him. But here, Naruto felt more at home than he ever had before, anywhere else. Here the villagers weren't glaring at him, they were smiling and some even waved at him. The air was filled with a joyful feeling and laughter could be heard over the individual conversations going on all over the place. No one that Naruto saw had the slightest look of hatred on their faces, but instead the look of happiness. Naruto smiled at the way the others felt, and since no one was looking at him in hatred, he felt better than he had ever felt before.

Naruto then looked up since he was trying to figure out what time of day it was. The old man had taught him this, somewhat, useful skill when he turned 7. What surprised him was that the sky, which would normally be light blue with pretty white clouds and the bright yellow sun shining through the parting of the clouds. But here, he could see the sun and the clouds, but it looked like he was looking at a reflection in a pool of water. He looked at Konan with a confused look on his face.

"Konan-kaasan, why is the sky like that?" he asked.

Konan looked up at the sky, and then realized that Naruto would not be used to this kind of sky. She looked back at Naruto. "Well Naruto-kun, this is the Village Hidden in the Lakes. We are situated underneath some of the lakes in Lake Country. When the Kyuubi attacked this area a few years ago, it destroyed almost all of the villages and most of the civilians, since there was not a ninja village anywhere close enough to protect it, were killed. But, some of them survived, and we found them and offered them a safe haven from everything from wild animals to another enraged Bijuu attack. They accepted, so myself, Nagato here, and our other best friend created this village under the lakes that were still around the area. We even created a permanent jutsu that causes the water above us to stay above us, it is as deep as the lake was normally, and any person swimming in the lake would only see and feel the lake bed, like any other normal lake. Even if they tried to use a jutsu or a kekkai genkai to see through it, they wouldn't be able to. They would just see the ground underneath it, like it is supposed to be."

Naruto laughed at this. He loved how this village was, sort of, one big, well-hidden, prank. Naruto loved pranks and taught himself how to create many elaborate pranks on others, especially those stick-up-the-butts Uchiha, and those oh-so-sophisticated Hyuuga.

_-Author Style: Flashback no jutsu-_

He couldn't stop laughing for days after he sneaked in and put pink coloring in all of their shampoo bottles. Now, this wasn't just a normal strength coloring, it was supposed to stay on whatever you put it on for years. The next day after Naruto put it in the shampoo, the whole village was awakened by a shrill scream which came from the main Uchiha compound, which held the clan head and his immediate family. Naruto snickered in his bed, because he was the only one who knew what had happened, but he also knew that he had to act like he didn't know anything about this. So, the next night, Naruto sneaked his way into the Hyuuga compound. He thought that it would be harder to sneak into somewhere protected by people with almost 360 degree vision. But somehow Naruto did it and put the same pink coloring in their soap for washing clothes. The next day, the village was awakened by another shrill scream from the Hyuuga compound. Naruto couldn't stop laughing in his bed, rolling around like a madman.

_-Kai-_

Naruto started snickering at remembering everyone's reaction to the two greatest clans in Konoha look like cousins to the Haruno clan.

Konan and Nagato looked at Naruto when he started snickering.

"What's so funny Naruto-kun?" Konan asked.

"Well, I was just thinking about how this whole village is like one giant prank that no one knows about until the last possible second, and then I thought of the pranks I used to pull in Konoha." Naruto said, laughing a little.

"Pranks? Oh really? You think you have what it takes to prank the master prankster of the family?" Nagato said, smiling.

"Who, you? Heck yeah, you're on."

"Challenge accepted Naruto, so tell us what pranks you were thinking of that made you laugh even now."

Naruto then began to retell the story of his pranks. After he was done, Nagato and Konan were silent for a few seconds, then Nagato fell over and started rolling around on the ground, laughing like a madman. While Konan was laughing as well, but kept her balance, thanks to a light pole nearby.

After a few minutes, Nagato finally stopped laughing enough to stand up and talk again. He looked at Naruto with happy tears in his eyes from laughing so hard and said, "You were the one who made the Uchihas' hair pink?"

Naruto was confused, "Yes I am, how did you already know they have pink hair?"

"Naruto, remember how we said that we were part of the Ten Village Guardians?"

"Yeah, I remember Konan-kaasan."

"Well, one of the other Guardians is an Uchiha, and he has pink hair, we give him so much shit for it!"

"Nagato, watch your language around Naruto-kun!" Konan said, and gave Nagato a slap on the back of the head.

"Sorry Konan..." Nagato said, holding the back of his head.

Naruto laughed at this and said, "Hey, can we go see my cousin now? I really want to meet her."

"Of course, let's go, we keep getting distracted." Nagato said, with a chuckle.

**-10 minutes later-**

Naruto, Nagato and Konan arrived at a big building. There was a sign on the wall beside the door that said "Hidden Lakes Village Ninja Academy". Naruto was led inside the door by Konan and then they all went down the hallway to the third door on the right. Naruto peered inside the window on the door and saw a large classroom full of children that looked his age. They were all listening to the instructor talk about something called the Substitution Jutsu.

Nagato knocked on the door, which caused Naruto to jump back from the door. Nagato entered after he got a nod from the teacher. After exchanging some words, the teacher just smiled and nodded his head. He then turned to the class and had one of the students walk up to the front. She had red hair and bright pink gave Nagato a hug and then her eyes widened after he said something to her. Her head turned so quick to the door that Naruto was surprised it didn't just snap off, and then she ran towards the door. She burst through it after a second and jumped onto Naruto screaming, "You're my family?!"

Naruto was stunned, never had he had a girl's affection, even on a friendly level, let alone a girl pouncing on and hugging him. He didn't even know how to react at first, but after a few seconds, he put his arms around her and hugged her as well, since he was happy that he finally had a family.

After a few minutes of just hugging each other, Nagato coughed, which broke the two apart. Nagato just smiled and said "Yes Karin, this is Naruto, he'd be your distant cousin. Naruto, this is Karin."

"What do you mean distant cousins?" Naruto asked

"Well, even though we are all related by being a part of the Uzumaki clan, our respective families are so far away from each other on our family tree that we are just related through the blood of our ancestors. "

"Our family has a tree? Where is it? Is it near here?" Naruto asked, confused even more.

Karin giggled and said, "No Naruto-kun, our family tree isn't an actual tree, it's called that because if you drew a picture of our ancestors and their children like this," said then drew two smiley faces then three more below those two, "and then connect them with lines, it looks like a tree, with the roots being children and the top of the tree is the oldest ancestor we know of."

Naruto then understood what they were talking about, "Okay, I got it now. So, are we still cousins?"

"Yeah, technically. So, I'm sure that you are tired, aren't you Naruto? How about we go show you the clan house and then tomorrow we'll take you to see the Leader of the village." Nagato said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty tired, and still a little sore. I'd love to see our house though." Naruto said, really excited to see the house of his clan.

"Wait, you're sore? Why Naruto-kun?" Karin asked.

"Karin, that is classified for now, but I'm sure that Leader-sama will allow Naruto to tell you if he wants to later, okay?" Nagato said.

"Okay, I can wait. I'm sorry if I hurt you when I jumped on you Naruto-kun." She said, a little sad that she might have hurt her new cousin, just seconds after she found out about him.

"I'm fine Karin-chan, I can take a pretty good beating, I'm just sore from before I got here." Naruto said, not wanting to really tell her anything about what happened, so that he wouldn't get in trouble, but he also wanted to reassure her so that she wouldn't be sad.

"Okay Naruto-kun, if you say so." Karin said, relieved that she didn't hurt him.

"Okay, let's go see our house, shall we?" Nagato said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto shouted, extremely excited to have a family, and a house.

-**15 minutes later -**

Nagato lead the children and Konan through the streets of the village to a section that had a lot of houses, of all different shapes, sizes, and made up of different things, like bricks, stone, wood, and even grass it looked like. Naruto was amazed at all the different styles too. There were houses built on stilts, houses made to look upside down, and even house that went into the ground, instead of being built on top of it.

"Hey Nagato, why are their so many different kinds of houses?" Naruto asked.

"Well Naruto, since we have ninjas and civilians from different places around the world, we let them make their own house the way they want it, we provide the materials and the builders, unless they would like to do it themselves, but ultimately, all designs of the houses are up to the owner. We think this provides a nice way for them to feel more comfortable being in a familiar surrounding. Some people are a little on the crazy side here though, but in a good way, take a look at that house, it's made up of ice, and that one there is made of feathers, don't even ask me how they made that. We just think it's a nice way for people to express themselves and not feel uncomfortable here."

"That's a really cool idea."

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Konan said, "It was I who suggested it."

"That's awesome Konan-kaasan."

After a few more minutes they turned a corner and what he saw made Naruto stop in his tracks. There in front of him was the most beautiful house he had ever seen. It wasn't the biggest house he'd ever seen, but it was three-stories tall, painted a dark blue with a red, wooden swirl nailed to it. It had a chimney, and a cobblestone walkway, about fifteen feet long. There was a swing set and a slide in the yard, and a few trees lined the property line. There was a wall about two feet high surrounding the yard and a metal plaque that said 'Uzumaki Clan'.

"This...This is our house?" Naruto said, stunned.

"Yes Naruto, this is our house." Nagato answered, "Karin, how about you go give Naruto a tour of the place while Konan and I go speak with Leader-sama."

"Sure thing Nagato." she said, grabbing Naruto's hand and almost dragged him to the door.

"This, Naruto-kun, is the Uzumaki Clan house, this is where we will be living." Karin said, in a voice like a tour guide.

"There are a lot of things that you will be able to do here, like play with me on the swings and slide, and we can build a tree fort too, if you want to."

"I'd love to Karin-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

Karin blushed a little and then went back to her tour guide voice, which made Naruto laugh, "If you'd follow me into the house, I'll show you the inside, which is really cool." That last part of back in her normal, little girl voice.

Naruto followed Karin through the front door and into a hallway. The walls were painted with a lighter shade of blue than the outside was, but it blended together great. He saw a small area for their shoes, which he took off after seeing that Karin did the same thing. She then led him to the living room. This was a big room with three long couches, each one on a different wall, and a few recliner chairs. They were all pointing to a large screen T.V. that had a DVD/VCR player hooked up to it.

"This is our living room, we come here mainly just for parties, but you can use it anytime you'd like. We also have a lot of movies to watch, I'll show you some of my favorite ones later, okay?"

"That sounds really great Karin-chan."

Karin hid her blush once again and continued with the tour. She led him into the dining room, which had a table that sat four people with pictures of Nagato and Karin on the walls. "This is the dining room, we eat here a lot, but sometimes we'll either go out to eat, or eat on the back porch."

Next she showed him the kitchen, which had black marble counters and a black tiled floor. The walls were the same color blue as the walls in the hallway. There were round lights built into the ceiling, and there was a metal basket hanging by the counter from the ceiling which held fruit, such as apples, bananas, and oranges.

He followed her out the back door and into their backyard. He was amazed at the size, because it sure didn't look this big on the outside.

"Um... Karin-chan? How is this so big?" Naruto asked, very confused.

"Oh, well, our clan has always been good at making and using seals, so we used some of them to make the yard bigger than it normally is, plus the advantage is that no one can get into the backyard unless they go through the house."

"Wow, that's pretty awesome!"

"Yep, now let's get back to the tour, shall we?"

**-With Konan and Nagato-**

While Karin was giving Naruto a tour of his new house, Konan and Nagato both shunshin'd to Yahiko's office. They found him behind his desk filling out papers.

"Need something you two?" Yahiko asked, not even taking his eyes off the papers in front of him.

"Yeah bro, we need to set up a meeting between you and Naruto. Even though I'm more than certain he will want to stay here and become a shinobi, we still have to get him to agree and sign the right documents"

Yahiko just nodded, "Where is he now?"

"Karin is giving him a tour of the clan house." Konan explained.

"Oh, how is he taking to her?"

"Well, they seem to be getting along pretty well, even for just meeting a little bit ago."

"Great, he deserves to have some good people in his life..." Yahiko said as he signed a paper and added it to the finished stack.

"Yeah, our thoughts exactly..." Konan said.

"So, has sensei arrived yet?" Nagato asked.

"Well, he hasn't shown up yet, but knowing him, if he is here, he'll be in one place before showing up here."

**-With Karin and Naruto-**

Karin and Naruto had just finished the tour of the house and they decided to have Karin show Naruto around some of the other places around the village. Naruto was amazed by the cool looking buildings still, not just the houses, the shops and other buildings had different styles too. He found it funny because the weapon shop for the shinobi had a front shaped like a big shuriken and there was a ramen stand in the shape of a big bowl of ramen, it even had steam coming from the top like a bowl of hot ramen.

"And these are the bathhouses, there are one for the men, which is over there, and a separate one for the women, which is this one." Karin said, pointing to each one, and continued walking and explained about the next buildings.

Naruto was about to follow her, but he saw something near the fence around the bathhouse for the women. He took a better look and saw it was a man. While he didn't really know the laws of this village, he was pretty sure that peeping at women wasn't right. So he decided to confront him.

Naruto quietly got behind the man and said, "What do you think you're doing?"

The man instantly froze at being caught so easily, and started to turn around saying, "Look, it isn't what it looks like, I just dropped my notebook and was picking..." He stopped and was stunned when he saw who it was.

"Naruto...?"

Naruto was confused, he wasn't sure that he knew this man, and was ready to run if he turned out to be bad. He said, "Who are you and how do you know my name?"

The man just stood up suddenly, which caused Naruto to be on guard, "Who am I? WHO AM I? I am The Great Toad Sage, the epitome of manliness, one of the Three Great Sannin. I am Jiraiya!" he shouted. He also did a little dance, but accidentally kicked the fence, which caused all the women in the bath to know he was there. In an instant, both Naruto and Jiraiya were surrounded by no less than 20 angry women covered in towels. Jiraiya's nose started bleeding as he was looking at all the women, while Naruto was just a scared at being surrounded by so many people who looked angry, it reminded him of the mobs that chased him in Konoha. He suddenly started crying and fell to the ground in the fetal position, trying to protect himself from the beating about to come and screaming, "Please don't beat me, I'm sorry that I'm demon, but I didn't do anything!"

This stopped everyone dead in their tracks. The women all had shocked faces on, as well as Jiraiya. Suddenly Karin ran around the corner, after she heard Naruto's screams. She shouted, "Naruto!" and ran over to him and tried to cover him in a hug, trying to calm him down, she didn't know why he was acting like this and it kinda scared her, since even though they hadn't spent a long time together, she felt closer to Naruto than anyone she had ever met, even Nagato.

Konan, Nagato, and Yahiko suddenly appeared in a swirl of leaves standing between the women and Naruto.

"Naruto!" Konan yelled and went to try to comfort him like Karin was doing.

"What the hell is going on here?" Yahiko said, killing intent in his voice, thinking that Naruto was about to be attacked.

"Yahiko-sama! We don't really know what happened, we heard a man on the other side of the fence of the bathhouse while we were in there, and we just came out here to confront him, when all of a sudden the boy just started crying and shouting, we were all stunned." one of the women, obviously a kunoichi, said.

"That's true Yahiko, every word." Jiraiya said, instantly becoming serious.

Yahiko just nodded and said, "All right, everyone, just go on about your business. Now." Then he bent down to check on Naruto, who he saw was calmed down now, thanks to Konan and Karin. "Hey there Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto was kinda scared of the new man, he looked friendly enough, and he sensed no malice in his eyes or words, but he felt the killing intent in his previous words too. He knew that however friendly this guy was, he was strong. "I'm ok... Wh...Who are you?"

Yahiko just smiled at him, "My name is Yahiko, I'm the leader of this village. I'm sorry if I scared you earlier with that killing intent, I didn't mean to, I just thought you were in trouble, so I had to protect you."

Again, Naruto sensed no deception in his words. He felt that he could trust this guy, after all, if Nagato and Konan-kaasan trusted him, so could he. Naruto smiled back at him, "Nice to meetcha!"

**Well, here is the long awaited for second chapter. Again, I'm sorry it took so long to get out. I had such a huge case of writer's block for such a long time, but it's gone for right now, so hopefully I'll be able to get out a few chapters soon, at the very least. **

**I decided to go ahead and introduce Jiraiya this chapter. I figured that this was as good a time as any. **

**I hope that you all like it, and if not, please tell me what I did wrong. **

**Until next time then...**

**This is LordDimir. Saying Good Night and Good Luck.**


	4. Chapter 3

_**Well, here's another installment of my story. I hope that you all liked my last chapter. Like I always say, any advice or suggestions are welcome. Just try to make them into constructive criticism, even if you hated the chapter. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

**-Ten minutes later-**

After Naruto was introduced to Yahiko, the group left the bathhouses and went together to the Kage's office. Naruto was, once again, stunned by the huge building. It didn't look special at all, just a plain brick building, like the ones surrounding it, and not at all like the Hokage's tower that Naruto remembered. The only thing that differentiated it from the surrounding buildings was the height, as it was six floors taller than any building Naruto had seen in the village, and a big symbol which had the same design as the forehead protectors that Nagato and Konan wore. What was different, however, about the symbol was the it was surrounded by a circle that had ten arms coming out of it, forming an even bigger circle around it.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" Konan asked, after she noticed that he had stopped walking.

Naruto hadn't noticed that he had, in fact, stopped walking with the group as he was staring at the symbol. He asked, "What does that symbol stand for?"

"That is the symbol of the Ten Village Guardians. The arms and hands that are connected represent our honor and duty to protect the village from any and all threats." Nagato answered.

"Wow, that's so cool! So you guys must be super strong then, huh?" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah, they are the strongest people in the village Naruto-kun." Karin answered.

Nagato and Konan blushed slightly at the praise of kids, while Jiraiya and Yahiko just laughed at them. But a glare from Konan instantly shut them both up, while she may normally be a nice and caring person, if you got on her bad side, it never turned out well for you. Let's just say, papercuts in the right places can be a more barbaric torture technique than water boarding or bamboo up the nails, especially for the male population.

After the exchange, they all went into the building. While the outside looked like any other normal building, the inside was the exact opposite. There were obviously seals working in here as the entrance hall looked like it could hold over 500 people comfortably. There were expensive looking couches and chairs for visitors to relax on while they waited, and there were various amounts of artworks on the walls. Naruto followed the adults up the center staircase which lead to an elevator, which they took to the top floor. As soon as they stepped off, Naruto could see a huge, ornate door. It had visible seals on it, and Naruto somehow knew that there were more advanced seals that were invisible on them as well. Yahiko lead them inside the big doors and into his office, which wasn't as decorative as the rest of the building. It had a big desk in the middle of it, which faced the door, and a big comfortable looking chair for the Kage to sit in. There were various bookshelves throughout the room, all of them filled with tons of books. Naruto took a look out of the window and found that he could somehow see all around the village from this room. 'Wow, this view is just awesome!' he thought to himself. Karin stood right beside him, also stunned by the scene.

The adults just smiled at the looks of wonder on the faces of the children. They couldn't help but think of the horrors that these children had to go through. This put their minds in a dark place, each thinking about the horrors they had to go through in their own lives, each different, but still revolving around the same war. Jiraiya was reminded of the horrors of fighting in a war, even though he was older than the two children in the room at the time, it was still a lot to go through for anyone. The three from Ame thought about the war and how it tore up their lives and their home country. They remembered the loss they all felt from family members who fell to the rage of war. However, they were somewhat thankful for it, because they would not have met all those years ago, and therefore, not have started this village and helped so many people, including Naruto and Karin.

Naruto got out of his stupor first and looked around the room, he saw all the adults in a daze like they were remembering something painful, while Karin still had a look of wonder on her face. After a minute, he started to get a little impatient, so he decided to clear everyone's minds by shouting, "Hey! Wake up!"

This brought everyone out of their dazes. Naruto started laughing because Jiraiya had been so startled that he fell over, causing a stack of papers to fall on him. Karin saw this as well and started laughing with Naruto. The Ame trio chuckled a little too at seeing their sensei's comedic actions. Jiraiya just grumbled about "Stupid blondes" and their "No respect."

After the laughter had died down, Yahiko cleared his throat and immediately everyone was at attention, even Naruto. "Now, Naruto, because you are still young, you will need to have someone watching over you. Nagato has, of course, offered to have you join your clan and live with himself and Karin. However, you are old enough to choose for yourself. So, would you like to stay with them?" He asked, in a serious voice.

Naruto just nodded and said, "Yes Yahiko-sama, I would like to join my clan and live with them."

"Excellent, now that that's taken care of, let's move onto the next problem. Even though the Academy has already started its term, you may still join them and train to become a Hidden Lakes shinobi. Karin and Nagato can help you catch up with the rest of the class, if you so choose. However, you can choose whether you'd like to become a shinobi, or stay a civilian. This is entirely your choice, but know, that a shinobi's life is hard and full of pain, loss, and hate."

Naruto lowered his head and thought about this for only a few seconds. He then lifted his head back up, a look of determination was on his face as he spoke, "Yahiko-sama, I choose to become a shinobi. Ever since I've got here, I've been treated to nothing but kindness and love, I want to protect this village and its people."

Yahiko just nodded and said, "Well said Naruto, I have no doubt that you will become a great ninja, and I look forward to seeing you become stronger. Now, I just need you to sign a few of these forms and then how about you and Karin take the rest of the day off. I'd suggest that you try to catch up on your ninja studies." He handed Naruto some forms and a pen.

"Yes Yahiko-sama." Karin and Naruto said. After Naruto signed the necessary forms and then he and Karin left to go train.

After the kids left, Yahiko formed a hand seal and the room glowed faintly blue for a brief second as the security seals activated. He then turned to Jiraiya, "Now, I know you must be wondering how it was that Naruto got to the village, so I'll let Nagato and Konan explain it." he said as he sat in his chair, listening again as they began explaining the situation.

Nagato started the tale, "Well, Konan and myself were on a mission to Konoha, we had received your intel of Orochimaru's hidden bunkers surrounding the village, so we went to see what they contained. As expected, we uncovered the remains of former experiments and various notes, weapons, and scrolls he somehow obtained, we even found some scrolls from various clans around the world, even some old clans that have long been extinct. After we finished our mission, we were on our way back to the village when we heard what sounded like an angry mob. We decided to investigate, as we thought it might be something that could benefit us if we were ever to attack Konoha. What we found was a mob of civilians and shinobi cornering a young boy in an alleyway. As they were approaching the boy, two ANBU jumped down and stood between the boy and the crowd. We held back, thinking that they would protect him and out job would be over, but one of the ANBU, a wolf-masked one, used a technique called the Lightning Blade on the other ANBU, a bear-masked one. After he killed the ANBU, the wolf-masked ANBU turned and used the same technique on the boy, he then disappeared and we jumped into action. I killed the mob while Konan healed Naruto as much as she could. We knew from what the crowd yelled, calling Naruto a "demon", that he wouldn't be safe, so we brought him here."

Konan had anger back on her face, "We should have just burned that horrible village to the ground!"

Yahiko shook his head, "No, Konan, calm down. If you had tried to attack Konoha, you would have had no backup, plus at the present, we wouldn't be ready for a full-on assault from Konoha and its allies. You did the right thing, which was getting Naruto here and healed, if you have stayed and attacked the village, he might have died before you could be healed."

Jiraiya was beyond pissed off, but he kept his cool as he nodded, "I agree with Yahiko, you did the right thing." he then thought about their report again, "Wait, did you say a wolf-masked ANBU attacked Naruto?" Nagato and Konan just nodded.

Jiraiya's eyes suddenly turned to fire as a rage he never felt before coursed through his body, KI flooding out of him like a demon, "That bastard! Kakashi! He tried to murder his own sensei's son! I swear, the next time I see him, I'm putting a Rasengan straight through his black heart and his empty head!"

"Sensei!" Yahiko yelled, with KI in his voice. Jiraiya calmed down, even though he was still stronger than Yahiko, he knew that if his student used that serious of a voice, he should listen. "Listen, I know how you feel, in the little time I've known Naruto, I feel the same way as you. He didn't deserve anything he got from that village, except for the care that the Hokage seemed to have for him, but that is no reason to lose our heads. We are still ninja, and we will keep our emotions in check. We will wait until the right time to take our revenge, I know how hard that will be, but your cover must not be blown, for if they figure out that you are actually a spy for us, we will be the ones hurting more as we won't have a man on the inside. They will lose one good ninja, while we will lose valuable and, most likely, vital information. For now, let's just set our sights on training Naruto up to be the great shinobi I know he can become!"

Jiraiya just put his head down, shook it a little, and raised it back up, "Yes, I'm sorry for my outburst Yahiko, and everyone."

Nagato and Konan just nodded and Nagato said, "It's okay Jiraiya-sensei, we all felt the exact same way you feel, hell, we still do, but Yahiko's right, we can't let our emotions get the better of us. I believe it was you who taught us that."

"Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when my own students would stop me from doing something stupid, normally it's the other way around. Like that time in Kiri..." Jiraiya said with a smirk.

"Hey! How was I supposed to know that lady was a prostitute?! I was ten!" Yahiko yelled, his serious demeanor now replaced with one of an angry child.

Nagato just laughed, remembering the event, while Konan just raised an eyebrow. "Oh Yahiko-kun, what's this about a prostitute?" she said with a sweet voice that promised pain if he answered wrong.

"Ko...Konan-chan, it was noth...nothing but a misunderstanding! I didn't kn...know what she was, or what she really meant wh...when she said that we could ha...have some "fun", I thought we were go...going to play a ga...game or something. Plus nothing ha...happened because Jiraiya-sensei saved me from her." Yahiko said, stammering a bit under Konan's glare.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya and Nagato were back-to-back on the floor, laughing their asses off at the scene, and at how Yahiko had gone from a serious leader of a Hidden Village to a scared little kid who was in trouble. There were actual tears falling from their eyes as they laughed.

Konan just turned her glare on them after she heard them laughing, "So you two thought it was a good idea to keep this from me for almost 10 years?" she said in the same sweet voice as before.

This stopped both of them from laughing instantly. Their joyous faces turned to shock and fear as they turned to each other and nodded. Then they both took off running out of the door and in separate directions. Konan just created two Paper Clones, who then took off in chase of the two men. Then she turned back to Yahiko, "Now, tell me exactly what happened Yahiko-kun, and maybe I'll forget that you had forgotten to tell me about this for this many years." she said with a smile on her face.

Yahiko just started praying to the gods to help him through this with little damage to him or the village.

**-With Naruto and Karin- **

"So Naruto-kun, that is how you do the Clone Jutsu. Now you try." Karin said. They had been practicing for about an hour in total, and Naruto had hit the ground running when it came to training. He had already learned how to mold his chakra to do the simple jutsus, like the Replacement Jutsu and the Transformation Jutsu.

Naruto nodded and forming a hand seal and began focusing his chakra. He concentrated all his attention on performing the jutsu, but when the smoke had dissipated from around where his clone should be standing, there was only what looked like a Naruto, who had been drained of all blood, and looked like it wanted to die. Naruto was so shocked that he quickly dispelled the failed clone and turned to Karin, looking embarrassed, "I'm sorry Karin-chan, I guess I messed it up somehow."

Karin shook her head, "Actually Naruto-kun, you did nothing wrong. Your form, your control, and your concentration were just right, it was only your chakra. You used way too much for such a simple jutsu, didn't you hear me when I said that this requires a tiny amount of chakra to perform?"

Naruto was confused, "But Karin-chan, I only used a little bit, I used the bare minimum of chakra to create it. I can't use any less unless I don't use any."

This actually shocked Karin, 'How could he use so much, but it seem to be so little to him? That much chakra should have actually tired him out by using it, I'm going to have to take this up with Yahiko-sama.'

"Karin, what's wrong? You sorta spaced out there for a second. I got kinda worried." Naruto said, with a small blush on his face and his hand behind his head.

Karin just shook her head and blushed as well, a little from embarrassment, and a little from the idea that he cared enough to worry about her. "I'm fine Naruto-kun, I think we should go onto some other training exercises for now."

"Okay Karin-chan, no problem." Naruto said and mock saluted her.

Karin chuckled a little and said, "Now, Naruto-kun, we are going to start a hard exercise that might take you a while to control and master, but after you've done it, it will help you immensely throughout your entire ninja career."

"Whoa, that sounds awesome Karin-chan, what is it? Is it learning to shoot fireballs? How about to cut down trees with the wind? Or maybe it could be making huge dragons out of mud?" Naruto said excited, thinking about some of the techniques the Old Man had told him about.

"Whoa, slow down there Naruto-kun, first off, those are way to advanced for either of us right now, but we will eventually get up to that level. Secondly, no, this is way more important than either of those." Karin said, going to the river beside them and picking up a small, smooth pebble from the edge of it. She threw it at him and picked one up for herself.

Naruto was confused about what he was supposed to do with this pebble, but waited for her to tell him, which she did after a few seconds.

"Now, this exercise will take a while to get down, but it'll be totally worth it. The goal is, for this pebble to spin, by itself, in the air above your palm. It can't touch your hand at all, and it must be spinning by using only your chakra. The hard part is that you can't go too fast or it will fly off and either hurt someone or break something, and you can go too slow, or it will fall into your palm again and you'll have to start all over. You have completed the exercise when you can spin the pebble, perfectly, for a minute. Then you can keep practicing to get it to stay spinning longer." She said, as she showed him how it will look when you perfect it.

"Wait, that's this really important exercise? Spinning a pebble? This'll be so easy!" Naruto said, trying to make them pebble spin, but failing.

"See Naruto-kun, it's harder than it looks, you have to concentrate all your focus on it, and it'll take a while to get the right control to be perfect. So, I've got to go do some homework for the academy, supper is always at six o'clock, can you tell time?" Karin asked.

Naruto nodded silently, as he kept trying to spin the pebble in his hand. Karin just smiled at his dedication to learn something new. She gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, which made both of them blush slightly and Naruto's pebble dropped to the ground again as he lost concentration.

"That's for being a great student Naruto-kun. I'll see you at home." She said as she was walking away.

**-Five minutes later-**

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto was finally starting to get the hang of this exercise. He had got his pebble to stay in the air. It didn't move at first, but just being able to float a pebble using chakra was awesome to him. He was finally working on making it spin when he heard something that broke his concentration.

"AAAAAAAAAUGH!" a very frightened Jiraiya was running toward him. Naruto was just going to ignore him and go back to training when he heard, "Naruto! Help me!", right before he felt the big man pretty much tackle him to the ground. He then felt himself being held in front of the pervert while he yelled triumphantly, "Ha! You can't hurt me when your little "Naruto-kun" is in the way!"

Naruto then looked more closely in front of him when he saw a very angry looking Konan. Naruto began sweat, he didn't want to be in the middle of whatever was going on between them. "Hey, put me down, I'm trying to train!"

Jiraiya just laughed, "Well, now you are my human shield until Konan calms down, runt." he said as he still held him in the air. This made Naruto angrier than he had been for being interrupted. He noticed that he still had the pebble in his hands, and he had a thought on how he could get loose. He concentrated on making the pebble spin in his hand, then he pointed it toward Jiraiya and let his chakra explode out of his hand, causing the pebble to fly out at Jiraiya, who was so stunned at what he did, could dodge it and got hit in the eye with the pebble. Naruto dropped down out of his grasp and ran over to Konan.

"Konan-kaasan, what was that all about?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing to worry about Naruto-kun, I think you gave Jiraiya-sensei enough of a punishment with that pebble. Good job on that, by the way, I didn't think you were training long enough to get that much chakra control down yet."

Naruto looked a little confused, which was because he was confused, he honestly had no idea how he did that. It was like his body acted of its own accord. "I don't think I do have it down Konan-kaasan." as he said this he picked up another pebble and tried spinning it, only to get the same result he was getting before Jiraiya showed up, "See, I don't know how I did that, I guess it was just instincts or something."

Konan thought about this, she couldn't find much of an explanation for it either, so he must be right on it being his instincts taking over. Konan put it out of her mind for the time being, "Hey Naruto-kun, where is Karin?"

"Oh, she said that she had to do some homework for school and went back home to do it while I was training." Naruto said.

Konan just nodded, and said, "Well, try not to hurt yourself by training too hard, okay? There is a point where training becomes torture to your body. You should only really train a few hours a day for now, since you are just beginning."

Naruto just said, "Okay Konan-kaasan. I'll try not to hurt myself."

Konan just smiled at him, picked up Jiraiya, and left to go someplace with an evil smirk on her face.

**-Several Hours Later-**

Karin was sitting on the couch in the living room, she was trying to find a nice movie that they could watch as a family. She had finished her homework a few minutes ago, not really knowing how much time had passed since she left Naruto. She was wondering why he wasn't back yet, 'Maybe Nagato-kun or Konan-sama picked him up and took him out or something...'

Just then, Konan and Nagato entered the front door, each carrying a few bags of groceries. After they put them down in the kitchen, Konan went into the living room with Karin and looked around to find no sign of Naruto.

"Hey, Karin-chan, where is Naruto-kun? Is he in another room?" Konan asked, a little worried.

"No Konan-sama, I thought that you had picked him up. I have no idea where he could be." Karin said, now really worried about Naruto.

Konan's eyes widened in fear and she ran into the kitchen and yelled, "Nagato! Naruto-kun is missing! Let's go!"

Nagato immediately dropped the box of cereal he was putting away and ran out of the house with Konan and Karin a step behind him. "Konan, you take Karin and try to find him on the west side of town, I'll try the east." he said, and seeing them nod in affirmation, he disappeared in a swirl of leaves and dust.

"Karin-chan, do you know where he might be? That might make it a little easier to find him." Konan asked.

"Well, the last time I saw him, he was at our training spot. He couldn't still be there, could he?" She asked.

"Let's check it out first, then if he's not there, we'll search other places. Hop on my back." Konan said, pulling the young girl onto her back and then disappearing in a swirl of paper. They appeared in an instant in the same spot Karin and Naruto had been training earlier. What they saw was a panting, sweat-covered Naruto. He looked up at the two and grinned, holding up his hand, spinning a rather large pebble in his hand.

Both girls were shocked, never had anyone mastered the spinning pebble exercise in one day, let alone move onto a bigger pebble, which required even more control. Karin and Konan both smiled at this and Konan said, "You are going to make a great ninja Naruto-kun."

"Yeah Naruto-kun, you'll be awesome!" Karin said.

Naruto smiled wider than ever and said, "Thanks Konan-kaasan, Karin-chan..." then he passed out from chakra exhaustion. Then something happened which shocked the girls, he started glowing red as chakra began seeping from his body. Naruto's whisker marks became more feral looking, and fangs grew from his teeth, also his fingernails turned into claws. The chakra covered his body like a cloak, then suddenly, a tendril of chakra began leaving the body, it was still connected to him, but the end changed into the face of a beautiful woman. Then something even more shocking happened, it began talking.

"Hello Konan-chan, Karin-chan. Thank you for taking care of Naruto, he's fine by the way, he just used up all of his chakra and passed out. He'll be up and about in about an hour. Konan-chan, I just wanted you to know that I mean absolutely no harm to him, or anyone in this village. You all have my deepest thanks and respect for how you have treated him. I won't be able to do this again for a few years, at least, so I wanted to let you all know what my feelings toward Naruto-kun are. Oh, and one more thing, when the time comes for Konoha to reap what it sowed, I want my turn at bastards." it said.

Konan was stunned, she knew in an instant who this was. This was the terrible and ferocious Kyuubi. 'But why is it in Naruto-kun, and why do I get the feeling that the stories about it aren't all true?' she thought.

Then the figure formed back into the tendril and it went back into the cloak of chakra. Then the cloak slowly went back into Naruto's body. His features went back to normal and the two girls were happy to see that he looked no worse than he did before the chakra began forming, he even looked better than he was. They just stood there for a minute before Karin turned to Konan.

"Konan-sama, what was that, and what did it mean by Konoha reaping what it sowed?"

"Karin-chan, there are some things that I think you are entitled to know now that this has happened, but you'll have to wait for Yahiko-kun to tell you." Konan said, still stunned about what happened.

Then eleven figures dropped onto the ground around the three. Konan tensed up, until she realized it was just the rest of the Ten Village Guardians and Jiraiya. The light from the moon illuminating them.

"We felt a huge chakra coming from over here, and decided to investigate. What happened?" Kakuzu asked.

"Something has happened, nothing bad, but something that we can't really say out in the open." Konan said, and everyone taking the hint disappeared in a swirl of wind. Well, everyone but Nagato, Yahiko, and Konan.

"Konan, is Naruto alright?" Nagato asked worried at seeing Naruto laying unconscious.

"Yes, he is just passed out from exhaustion. He's fine." Konan said to the relieve of both men.

"Alright, I'll grab him and you take Karin, I believe she deserves to be there too, since she has seen what happened." Yahiko said, picking Naruto up gently and disappeared the same time as the other two.

**-An hour later-**

**-Yahiko's office-**

Naruto was waking up. He felt good for using so much chakra when practicing. The last thing he remembered was showing Konan-kaasan and Karin-chan how far he had progressed with the exercise, then nothing. But he did sort of remember feeling a familiar and comforting aura from something, right before he had lost all consciousness. He had never known what had caused it, but he liked the feeling.

He opened his eyes slowly, and realized that he wasn't home or at the training grounds. He was back in Yahiko-sama's office. He sat up slowly, alerting everyone in the room, which included Jiraiya, Konan, Karin, Nagato, and Yahiko. It also had eight other people he didn't know, so he was on guard, prepared to defend himself if something happened. Yahiko spoke first to him.

"Well, evening Naruto-kun, did you have a nice nap?" he said jokingly.

"Actually yeah Yahiko-sama, I feel really good." he said.

"You aren't feeling tired or anything?" Konan asked.

"No, not at all really, why?"

"Well, you trained too much for too long and had gotten exhaustion from using too much chakra and passed out." Nagato answered.

"Did I? I'm sorry if I scared you guys." he said, looking down.

"Nonsense Naruto, you did scare us a little, but it's nothing we haven't seen before. Plus it just means you really want to learn how to be a ninja." Jiraiya said with a smile.

Naruto just grinned and felt better now that he knew that he wasn't the first person to pass out from using too much chakra. He then turned to the others in the room who hadn't yet said anything. "I'm sorry if this sounds rude, but who are you guys?"

The men just chuckled a little and introduced themselves.

"I'm Hidan, and we are the other members of the Ten Village Guardians."

"Hello, I'm Kakuzu."

"The name's Deidara."

"Sup? I'm Tobi, little dude."

"Hey Naruto, I'm Sasori."

"My name is Zetsu."

"Hey little man, I'm Kisame."

"And I'm Itachi..."

"Hey, you're the Uchiha!" Naruto said, laughing.

"Yeah, I'm an Uchiha, how did you know that Naruto?"

Nagato just snorted while Konan giggled, knowing how Naruto knew Itachi. Itachi just sent them a confused look as Naruto answered.

"I know it because I'm the one who put the pink coloring in your shampoo." He said, laughing hard. This caused Karin to to laughing too, while Nagato, along with Kisame, Deidara, Tobi, Hidan, and Kakuzu, fell onto the floor laughing their asses off.

Itachi's eyes suddenly turned to fire as he yelled, "It was you?!" and went to attack Naruto, but was held back by Sasori and Jiraiya. Naruto knew that there wasn't any malice in his attack, more of an annoyed play fight, since if he was serious, he would have been fighting harder. Knowing this, Naruto wasn't scared, in fact, he found it extremely amusing, and because of that fact, he was on the floor next to Nagato laughing.

After a few minutes, the laughter died down, and Itachi calmed down, but still sent mock glares at Naruto. Yahiko cleared his throat and said, "Well, now that that is out of the way, Naruto, there are some things that you need to know. I had suspicions about the way you were treated in your former village and why they were so vicious to a small child. Tonight, after you passed out, my suspicions were confirmed. Naruto, have you heard about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Well, all I've heard about it was how it had went on a rampage and tried to destroy Konoha around the same time I was born. Oh, and also that the Fourth Hokage had managed to kill it, but died in the process."

"Well, part of that is true. You see, you cannot kill a demon that powerful, not even the one-tailed beast can just be killed. The only way to stop a tailed beast is to seal it into something, most of the time, it is sealed into a person. I do not know the exact details of that night, but the night you were born was the night the Kyuubi..."

"Kurama." Naruto said out loud.

"What?" Yahiko asked.

"Kurama, the Kyuubi's name is Kurama." Naruto answered, "I don't really know how I know that, but something is telling me that's what her name is Kurama."

"Wait, did you just say 'her'?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, Kurama's a girl fox. Like with her name, I have no idea how I know this, I just keep hearing this little voice in my head saying it." Naruto said, "I'm not going crazy, am I?"

"No Naruto, you aren't, but before I tell you why, let me finish, please?" Yahiko asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for interrupting Yahiko-sama."

"It's not a problem Naruto. Now, as I was saying, the night Kurama attacked, was the same night you were born. For a sealing to happen, you need something to seal the demon into, and since Kurama was so powerful, nothing inanimate could hold her. So she had to be sealed into a person, and one who's chakra hadn't fully developed yet, a baby. So, when the Hokage defeated the demon, he really..."

"Sealed her inside of me. I'm the container of Kurama, aren't I?"

"Yes Naruto-kun, our suspicions trued out to be true tonight after you blacked out from exhaustion." Konan said.

Naruto just sat there, starting at nothing, and then finally said, "So...I really am a demon... The villagers were right..."

The others were shocked to hear such a thing come from the young boy, Jiraiya and Yahiko just walked over to him and each put a hand on his shoulders.

"No Naruto, you are not and never have been a demon." Jiraiya said.

"He's right Naruto, you are just you, a hyper, prank-loving, caring boy, who has suffered a childhood we wouldn't even wish on our enemies. But, because of those hardships, I know that you will be strong from it. I want you to get strong and help us create a world where that will never happen to anyone else. Can you do that for me Naruto?" Yahiko asked.

Tears started forming in Naruto's eyes as he said, "Yes Yahiko-sama. I will become the strongest ninja in the world someday, and then Konoha will get what they deserve..."

"No! Naruto, look at me. Revenge is never the answer, it only leads to more heartbreak for everyone involved. It is an endless cycle of death and destruction. To be a good ninja, and a good man, you must learn that. Naruto, none of us in this room doubt that you will be a great ninja someday, maybe even one of the best, you might even become stronger than me someday, well, in a few thousand years or so." Yahiko said with a smile on his face after he finished, he ruffled Naruto's hair a little and said, "Now, I want you to promise me that if you become a ninja, revenge is something you never seek, no matter the circumstances. Can you do that? Can you promise me?"

Naruto's tears dried in his eyes as a look of determination was etched on his expression. He nodded and said, "Yes Yahiko-sama, I'm sorry for what I said."

Yahiko smiled at him, "It's alright Naruto, I know you didn't really mean it, you are too nice a man to mean it. But I will promise you this, if the time ever comes when we are going to take down Konoha, I want you to be there as well, I know you will work hard and be strong enough to help. Is that okay Naruto?"

"Yes Yahiko-sama, I will become stronger and do whatever needs to be done for the village and everyone in it."

"Good, now that that is settled, how about you head on home with Nagato and Karin, and get ready for tomorrow, because I'm officially enrolling you into the academy, starting tomorrow morning."

Naruto nodded and smiled, and then did something that shocked most of the people in the room. He threw himself at Yahiko and hugged him."Thank you Yahiko-sama."

Everyone in the room smiled at the boy, "Now Naruto, let's get you home so you can get a good night's sleep before class tomorrow" Nagato said, before picking the boy up, while Konan picked up Karin, and they disappeared.

**Well, I hope you liked it. Also, I'm, once again, sorry it took so long, I don't really have any excuses except that Diablo 2 is a really addictive game. Oh, and just some news about the next chapter, it will be a major time skip. I will get it out as soon as physically possible.**

**Until then, **

**This is LordDimir saying Good Night and Good Luck.**


	5. Chapter 4

_**I hope that you all liked the last chapter. It took a little longer than I had hoped, but now that I'm back on the ball, and I plan to have chapters coming sooner. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **_

**-Five years later-**

BOOM!

A deafening blast rang throughout the Hidden Lakes Village. Immediately, 11 people appeared in front of a huge crater in the ground, in the middle of said crater was a young man laughing. All of the people who had just got there just sighed.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing this time?" Itachi asked, a little annoyed.

Naruto just laughed and got up, "Well, I was testing out a new explosive seal, and I think I might have succeeded!"

"Oh really? Are you sure it worked?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

Naruto just blushed a little out of embarrassment, and rubbed the back of his head and grinned. "Yeah, I may have went a little overboard, didn't I?"

"I'd say, could you have made that blast any louder and the damage any greater?" Kisame said, again sarcastically.

Suddenly, Naruto was still, and his eyes widened in anticipation. His grin grew more and overall joy was evident on his face. He then chuckled evilly and started writing some notes down in his notebook.

"Kisame, you idiot! You just gave him an idea! You know how dangerous he is with his ideas!" Konan yelled.

Kisame looked embarrassed, and he blushed, making his cheeks turn a purple color, which caused the other males in the small crowd to chuckle at.

"Oh shut up you guys." he mumbled.

Yahiko cleared his throat, "Well, Naruto, before you go off making any more new explosive seals, let us know. Do I have to remind you about the incident at the academy?"

_-Author Style: Flashback no jutsu-_

Naruto was sitting in the back of class with Karin right beside him. He was barely paying attention to the instructor, since he had already studied what he was teaching. He was busy scribbling in his notebook about a new explosive seal he had thought of, one that would only explode straight outward, causing no damage to the object that it was put onto. He hadn't been paying as much attention as he thought he was, and accidentally activated the seal.

There was a small boom, that caused the others in the room to scream and look toward Naruto, only to find him missing and a large hole in the wall behind him.

"Naruto-kun!" Karin yelled and ran out the hole looking for him.

Said blonde was laying on his back, 50 yards down the street. He was stunned for a few seconds and then yelled, "Awesome! It works!"

He then sat up and looked at the school, only to see a slightly smaller hole than he had been hoping for.

"Damn! That wasn't as damaging as I thought it was going to be." Naruto said, a little depressed.

"Oh really? I think it did enough damage as it is."

"Yeah, but it's still not enough, it needs to be bigger..." Naruto said, and then froze. He slowly turned around and saw an angry looking Konan and a chuckling Nagato.

"Uh-oh..."

"You're damn right "uh-oh" young man!" Konan yelled, then she noticed Nagato chuckling, "What are you laughing at? You're in trouble too! This is all your fault! You taught him about seals! You and Jiraiya-sensei!"

Nagato instantly stopped laughing and put on his most charming look on his face, "Well the thing about that is..." he then appeared beside Naruto and they both took off running for their lives from Konan, who gave chase right behind them.

_-Kai-_

Naruto chuckled a little remembering that day, but stopped when Konan's glare was focused on him.

"I'm sorry for not informing you guys, I had no intention of activating the seal until I had Nagato and Pervy Sage look it over, but I sneezed a little and my hand jerked, causing the seal to become messed up a little, which in turn caused the explosion. But I have to admit, it worked perfectly! Well, almost, there was supposed to be more fire after the explosion." he said, putting his hand on his chin, thinking about why that was.

"Wait. It was supposed to be even more destructive?" Sasori asked, stunned. He looked at the massive crater in which Naruto was still in. 'Damn, if this seal was on a building, the explosion would have been enough without having to worry about a fire.'

"Whoa, that would be so awesome Naruto-kun!" Tobi yelled, "That explosion would have blown a hole in the biggest wall, and then sent fire into the hole too? That would be awesome if we could use that, right Yahiko-sama?"

Yahiko nodded, thinking about its uses. "Awesome or not, it's still dangerous, so do try to be more careful next time Naruto, as I know that you still be making seals, most likely more damaging and/or more deadly as time goes on. Just make sure that you have either Nagato or Jiraiya-sensei check them before setting anymore off, alright?"

Naruto just nodded and grinned.

"Alright, since you caused this mess, you are going to be fixing it, along with Nagato..."

"Wait! Why do I have to help him? What did I do?" Nagato shouted like a four year old.

"Because, you got him way too interested in making new seals, and since Jiraiya-sensei isn't in the village yet, you are the only ones left to punish." Yahiko said with a grin. Oh how he loved to mess with his best friend/brother like this.

Nagato saw his grin and the happiness in his eyes, which caused him to be even more annoyed, "You just wait Yahiko, I'll get you for this someday."

"Well, when that day comes, I'll be ready for you, but for today, it looks like you get to clean up your student's mess with him."

With that, all of the others vanished, leaving only Nagato and Naruto there.

"Alright Naruto, let's just get this over with. Do you remember the jutsu?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember it. I have to use it every time this thing happens, hell it's become second nature to me by now." Naruto grumbled, and they both went through a few seals and said at the same time.

"**Earth Style: Earth Restoring Jutsu!"**

Suddenly, the ground began growing back to the way it was before Naruto's mishap occurred. While the jutsu itself wasn't as hard, it took a large amount of chakra to use, and since you had keep pouring huge amount of chakra until the job was done, it was very taxing. Well, taxing to everyone except Naruto, to him it felt like he was using a simple Fireball Jutsu.

Naruto had been training for five long years now. Apart from his training at the academy, he had been receiving special training from Jiraiya, who taught him the Shadow Clone Jutsu, and much more over the years, when he couldn't make a regular clone, and each of the Ten Village Guardians, who had all come to see him as a little, but very destructive, brother. Except for Konan, who saw him as the son she never had. He had very quickly become known as the strongest ninja-in-training in the village. Others his age, and even some of the Chunin, had come to look at him in awe and as an inspiration of how far hard work and determination could take them. Needless to say, Naruto had become the reason there was so many powerful ninja in the village.

Over the years, Naruto had turned from a cute little kid into a handsome young man. He had many admirers, or to be precise, fangirls. He had hated it at first, since he was still young and girls still had "cooties", but now that he had grown up a little, he began to get used to it. He had not reciprocated any of their feelings, but he had talked to each and every one of them, telling them that although he didn't feel the same way, to look at him, not as a love interest, but as a rival to surpass in strength and ability. This had sunk into them all, and they had stopped their fangirl tendencies and put more effort into their training.

After Naruto's talk, his former fangirls quickly grew in skill and rank in the academy, which made Naruto and Karin just step up their training, so they could still remain as the top two in the class. Naruto was happy that everyone seemed to be stepping up their training, both the boys and girls. Yahiko had heard what Naruto had done, and thanked him for turning all of the academy students into stronger shinobi. Naruto had never felt prouder, as over the years, because he saw Konan as a mother, he had eventually come to see Yahiko as a father.

After they had finished, Naruto and Nagato had just sat down under a nearby tree.

"So, let me see this new seal you've made." Nagato said.

Naruto just pulled out his notebook and flipped to his most recent seal. He handed it to Nagato, who looked it over.

Nagato was amazed at the intricacy of this new seal, there wasn't really anything wrong with it, but he had seen where Naruto went wrong with the fire that was supposed to happen. It wasn't a huge mistake, just a small mistake for the activation for the fire. He showed Naruto what was wrong and helped him fix it.

After they fixed the seal, Naruto and Nagato sat there, talking about random things, mainly seals or things around the village. Then it came to Naruto's graduation that was coming up soon.

"So, are you ready to finally be a genin?" Nagato asked.

"Oh yeah, finally I'll be an actual ninja. I just hope that Karin and I are on the same team." Naruto said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry too much about that, you two work great together, and everyone knows it." Nagato said. Of course, he already knew what that everyone was going to pass the test to become genin, and he also knew the teams and their sensei.

"Thanks Nagato, I hope that I'll be an asset to the village though."

"Naruto, you are one of the strongest students in the academy, hell, you're probably stronger than most of the ninja in this village. You're already an asset Naruto, but I don't want you to think of yourself, or anyone else, as just a tool for the village. Remember, we are all family in the village. If you ever need any help, any person in this village will help you, I want you to remember that, always."

Naruto just nodded and tears started to form.

After a few more minutes of talking, Nagato got up, said good-bye and left to go do his patrolling duties. Naruto sat there, thinking about what Nagato had said. For eight years of his life, Naruto knew nothing but pain and suffering, but for the last five years, Naruto had family, love, and respect, things he had never had before. Now that Nagato had told him that everyone was his family, he felt a whole new love for this village. He swore, right then and there, that he would defend this village and it's inhabitants up to the second he died.

**A Few Days Later**

Naruto was sitting in the classroom of the academy, Karin was, of course, right beside him. The other students were scattered around the room, all looking a little nervous. Today was the day of the graduation exam, so everyone's nerves were up.

"Hey Naruto, you ready for this?" a voice said to Naruto's right.

Both Naruto and Karin turned to see one of their good friends. "Hey Kuma, of course we're ready. Are you?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah, I wonder how their gonna test us. Do you guys know?" he asked.

"No, we don't, everyone is always so hush-hush about it. I guessing that they do that just to keep us in suspense." Karin said, as both she and Naruto had been bugging Konan and Nagato about it for weeks.

Just then, their instructor walked in, "All right students, it's time for your exam. Now, before we begin, I'd like to explain the exam. This test isn't like other villages, like Konoha, where you only need to learn three basic jutsu anyone could learn. (Naruto blushed in embarrassment since he couldn't do one of those jutsu) It also isn't like Kiri, where you would all fight each other to the death. This test is only to see how well you have learned what we have taught you."

He then walked over to the door, "If you would, follow me, please."

After they all went outside, they saw that the training area had been changed into an obstacle course. There in attendance were Yahiko, Nagato, Jiraiya, and a few other high ranking shinobi which Naruto had seen, but not been introduced to yet. The obstacle course wasn't that hard looking, but Naruto knew that, being a ninja, you could never judge a book by its cover.

"Alright, now, to pass the test, you must get to the other side of the obstacle course, all while protecting one of these human dolls from harm." The instructor said and then pointed to a pile of human-sized dolls, "The obstacle course will change every time someone new does it, so there is no way to really prepare for it. Nagato-sama and Jiraiya-sama did the seal work themselves. No two obstacle courses will be the same. Be warned, that, although you won't be killed, you could be seriously harmed while taking the test. Anyone who would like to back out now, please raise your hands."

After seeing that no one would back out, the instructor read the first name on his list. "Naruto Uzumaki, you're up first."

Naruto walked up to the pile of dolls and picked one up. He noted that it was the same weight and height of an average male, so that would be more of a challenge to the much smaller Naruto. But after he got used to the weight, he walked up to the course, when it suddenly started spinning, after a few seconds, it stopped. It looked completely different from what it had been. This course looked extremely more challenging than before. But Naruto just readied himself.

"Now, you will have two minutes to clear the course, you may use any weapons, abilities, or jutsu to complete your goal. But you cannot allow your doll to be harmed in any way, also, it cannot touch the ground. So, if you're ready, begin!"

Naruto rushed straight forward, but stopped at the first obstacle. He knew better than to just rush into things headfirst, so he summoned a few Shadow Clones and had them, one at a time, go through the course, after they had made it through the obstacles, or were dispelled because of their effects, Naruto gained all the info he needed to safely make it through the course. He lifted the doll onto his back, and rushed through the course. He jumped over the trap the shot out a stream of fire, he used his chakra to create two rotating chakra shields out of each of his hands to swat away all of the shuriken and kunai flying at him from the second trap, he dodged his way through the swinging axes from the third, and finally, he carefully made his way over the spinning log that was surrounded by hot acid.

He made it to the finish line on the other side of the maze with 30 seconds left. The other students clapped and cheered for him as he did.

"Hey, instructor-sama, where can I put this doll at now that I cleared the course? I'm just going to assume the the test is still on, so I'm not going to throw it on the ground." Naruto said.

"Very astute Naruto, just put it over in that box by the tree."

"Okay, thanks." Naruto said as he placed the doll down carefully, so as to not hurt it by slamming it in the box.

For the next half hour, the other students were called one by one, until it was finally Karin's turn. She was the last of the students to take the test, so she was ready for it. After the instructor called her name, she grabbed the last doll and went to the starting line.

"Alright Karin, you may begin."

Karin then did something not expected. She calmly walked around the obstacle course, placed her doll in the box with the others, and then joined her fellow students standing on the other side of the course.

"Um... Karin? What do you think you're doing?" the instructor asked.

"Well, simply completing the exam, instructor-sama." she replied.

"But, you didn't go through the obstacles..."

"Well, I've been going over what you said, no where did you say that we had to actually go through the course, you just described it, and said that the doll couldn't touch the ground or be harmed, so I just walked around the course." Karin explained.

Yahiko, Nagato, Jiraiya, and Naruto just started to laugh at this. After a few seconds, so did everyone else.

"Well, you got me there, and technically, you did do everything that was asked, so you pass as well, and even with the fastest time too." the instructor said with a smile.

Everyone in the class has passed the test, so after they were given there official Lakes Village forehead protectors, they were told to meet back here the next day at noon to get their teams and meet their new sensei.

After that, the students started leaving, and after a few minutes, all that remained were Naruto, Karin, Nagato, and Jiraiya. Yahiko had left with the other shinobi to have a meeting.

"So, Naruto, Karin, how does it feel to finally be ninja?" Nagato asked.

"It feels awesome!" they said at the same time.

"What's the world coming to, making a little brat like this a ninja." Jiraiya said, then playfully rustled Naruto's hair.

"Hey, at least I'm not a pervert, Pervy Sage." Naruto said, a little angry.

"Hey! I told you, I'm not a pervert, I'm a super pervert!" Jiraiya retorted angrily.

"Why would you boast about something like that anyway?!" Naruto yelled back.

After that, the two got into a verbal battle of insults and Karin and Nagato just backed away slowly to avoid the fighting.

"So, Nagato, do you know what team we are going to be on?" Karin asked.

"Nope, no one knows yet, except for Yahiko and the jonin chosen to be senseis." Nagato answered.

"Darn, I guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow then. I just hope that Naruto-kun and I are on the same team." she said.

"Well, I'm sure you will be Karin, oh, it looks like they stopped fighting." Nagato said, "Hey, how's about we go get something to eat for a celebration?"

Naruto and Karin both nodded vigorously and said, "Yeah!"

**Ten Minutes Later**

**Across Town**

Naruto and Karin were being led to a restaurant. They hadn't been told where it was, or what the name was, as it was a surprise. After Nagato had stopped outside a relatively modest looking building. It was made of brick, and had a few windows and a big blue front door. It looked more like a house than a restaurant, and other than the sign, and the delicious aroma that seemed to surround the area around it.

"Is this where we are going to celebrate?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, this is the newest restaurant in town, so, why not celebrate new beginnings in a place with a new beginning?" Nagato said, with a smile on his face.

"What's this place called anyway?" Karin asked.

"This is The Shack. It used to be a house, but them they changed it into a restaurant after the previous owner passed away." Jiraiya answered.

As they entered, Naruto and Karin were in for another surprise. Already there was the rest of the Ten Village Guardians, along with Yahiko. After the small group had walked through the door, they were greeted with a loud roar of "Congratulations Naruto and Karin!" along with a shower of confetti and some tiny explosions of fireworks, courtesy of Deidara.

Both of the younger ninja blushed slightly, they hadn't expected such a surprise.

The two blushing ninja were ushered to the table with the others, they saw that on the long table, there was every food that was a favorite of the various ninja in attendance. After they went around, getting congratulated by each person individually, the eating began. Throughout the meal, Naruto and Jiraiya got into another argument, Deidara and Sasori got into an argument as well, about which art is better, Tobi and Kisame made another crack at Itachi about his hair, and Konan sweetly kissed Yahiko's cheek, which Karin copied with Naruto, which caused him to blush profusely. In short, everyone had the time of their life.

_**Well, here is another installment. I hope you aren't too angry at me for not updating as soon as I thought I would. **_

_**Also, some things to bring to the forefront, starting next chapter, it will begin to become more in line with the canon storyline. While I will be coming up with new ideas on how the various characters will react with each other, some characters may seem to be similar, if not completely alike, to their canon personalities. I might make them become more extreme in their personalities though, or sometimes, a little more conservative. I haven't decided, as normally, I just write whatever comes to my mind at the time. **_

_**Until next time, this is LordDimir saying Good Night and Good Luck.**_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Here we are, I'm going to be giving you guys a treat, I'm going to upload two chapters at the same time as a reward for being such loyal readers and followers. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**_

**The Next Day**

Naruto and Karin were walking down the street to the academy. They were both noticeably nervous, but excited as well. They were walking at a steady pace, and unnoticed by both of them, they were clutching each others hand. Each one gaining the strength to go on from the other subconsciously.

It took about twice as long to get there as normal, but they were well more than a little early. As they took their usual seats together near the back of the classroom, their hands were still intertwined. Other students began shuffling in over the next few minutes, all waiting for the assignment of their teams.

After ten more minutes of waiting, their instructor and some other shinobi walked into the room. They all looked different, but on all of them was the same forehead protector somewhere on there persons. They each held themselves in a manner that anyone could tell that they were powerful.

"Good afternoon, and I want to congratulate you all on passing the test, and now, the moment you've all been waiting for. The assigning of your teams." the instructor said with a rare smile on his face. Over the years, the students had rarely seen their teacher smile, laugh and grin sometimes, and smirk most times, but almost never smile.

"Now, before I tell you the teams, I want you all to know how the teams are set up. These teams have been examined and reexamined over and over to achieve the peak performance for the entire group. So, without further ado, the teams."

Even though he built up the excitement in the room to a maximum, the assigning was rather boring, to say the least. This was his last little prank on his the students he had known and taught for the past five years.

"Team 4 will be Kuma Goawa, Yoka Nikamora, and Taichi Orochi. Your sensei will be Hono."

After they were called, as with the previous teams, they left with their sensei.

"Now, onto Team 5. The members are Naruto Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, and Bia Nizotaru. Your sensei will be Partor."

Naruto and Karin stood up, as did a shorter girl a few seats away. She had jet black hair, which she always kept short, and bright green eyes. They then followed their new sensei out of the room, and were lead to any empty training ground across town. No one said a word on the trip, as they were all still a little nervous about meeting the sensei, and each hoping that they would do well in his eyes.

After they arrived, Partor told them to take a seat underneath a big tree. After they complied to his order, he took a seat in front of them, facing them.

"So, why do you all look so nervous?!" He said loudly, and then he chuckled at seeing them all slightly flinch, "Oh come on, you all should be excited, today is the first day you are all on a team together and full-fledged ninja!"

All three of the kids were a little taken back by their new sensei's quite cheerful and childish behavior. They had not known what to expect, but they did expect him to act a little more serious.

"Alright, now, I'm sure you all know each other, but this is the first time I've met you all, so let's start with introductions, shall we?" he said, with a genuine smile on his face, "I'll start since you all still seem a little nervous."

"My name is Partor Loply. I know, it's not as cool sounding as Uzumaki or Nizotaru, but I like it. I also like to joke around and have fun. I don't like completely serious people who act like they have a stick up their asses. I also dislike finger sandwiches, but that's a whole different, and quite amusing and emotionally scarring, story which I will save for another time. My hobbies include, but are not limited to, going on missions and making things blow up. One day, I dream about retiring and raising a small family and taking my future children fishing and the like." he said with a smile.

"Alright, now let's start with the blond, Naruto, wasn't it?"

"Yes, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like to make seals, especially new and, preferably, explosive seals. I also like to train a lot and get stronger. I dislike people who can't tell the difference between a kunai and the paper it's sealed into. My hobbies are making new seals with the help of two of my family members, who are seal masters themselves. Also, I love to make things go boom, to put it in layman's terms. I used to love pranking, I mean, I still do, but I haven't really made many major pranks since I came here. My dreams are to get strong enough so that I can protect all of my family."

"Well, Naruto, I think you and I are going to get along great." Partor said, "But you only want to protect your family? What about the others in the village?"

"Well, you see, someone was told me that everyone in the village is part of one big family, so I always consider them my family."

Partor nodded, he understood how he felt, as he felt the same way.

"Okay, how about you Karin?"

"Well, my name is Karin Uzumaki. I like to learn new and better medical jutsu so that I can keep up with Naruto's ever growing arsenal of bigger and better explosive seals. I also like to read and learn about many different things, you never know when something might come in handy. I dislike people who try to use others. My hobbies include medical ninjutsu, and using logic, rather than force, to figure out a problem. My dreams are to, one day, settle down and raise a family with a certain someone."

"Oh really? Sounds like someone's got a boyfriend." Partor said with a smirk and a small laugh, "So, who's the lucky guy?"

"Oh no, it's not like that, he doesn't actually know about my feelings yet." she said, and ever so slightly, glanced toward Naruto. Naruto didn't notice, but Bia and Partor did, but decided not to say anything about it yet.

"Well, I guess that just leaves me, huh?" Bia said, "My name is Bia Nizotaru. I love to train and learn more fire style jutsu, since fire is a huge part of my bloodline trait for my family. I dislike people who try to take advantage of others. My hobbies are, and I don't mean to sound like an arsonist, setting things on fire. I also love to study about the different aspects of fire, since it's not just something to use for destruction. My dream is get stronger so that I can, one day, beat my older brothers and cousins in a fight, since right now, they wipe the floor with me, granted they are all jonin level ninja, or higher."

"Alright, now that we all know a little more about each other, how's about we all start training. Do any of you know how to climb trees with just chakra?"

"Yes, we all do, it is taught in the academy." Karin said.

"Oh, okay, great, then we can just skip that lesson then, and get onto the real training: walking on water."

The three kids were instantly excited. They got up and followed him to the bathhouses. There was a special, co-ed bath day, but swim suits were offered free of charge to the patrons, which the group of four gladly excepted. When they got in there, they saw that they were alone, which was really weird, since the co-ed bath day was so popular with the couples and perverts of the village. Not questioning their luck, the three stood firmly at attention to their sensei.

"Okay, that's the first lesson I want to teach you, yeah, while we're around other ninja or trying to establish ourselves as professional, that is the way you should act. When it's just us, training or what not, I will literally open a can of whoop ass on each and every one of you if you act like this." Partor said with an annoyed look on his face.

The three newbie ninja were a little speechless, but then suddenly, Naruto just started laughing. This caused the other two to start giggling. Partor then started laughing as well.

"YES! This is how we act on our days off! You three have passed your very first test, congratulations!" He said with a grin, "Now, let's learn how to walk on water, shall we?"

He then casually walked onto the water to show how it was done.

"Now, unlike when using your chakra to climb a tree, walking on water is very different. When on a tree, you have to put your chakra out at a constant level, well, when you are on the water, the surface is always changing and always moving, so your chakra must as well."

The three nodded as they started understanding.

"Alright, let's try it, now, since we are the only ones here, you should have no problem concentrating. Now, just channel your chakra to your feet, but you've got to concentrate on making sure that the chakra keeps you afloat. Now, give it a try, it's okay if you don't do so well at first."

The three tried it. None of them plunged into the water, but Karin had seemed to master it very fast, and got it on her first try, this was due to her medical training. Bia was in second place, as she was only about an inch under the water, but steady. Naruto was having the worst time out of the three. He was up to his ankles in the water, but he too was steady.

"Alright, that's great for your first try, and congratulations to Karin for getting it right. Now, for today, we are just going to be practicing this, because tomorrow, we have a mission."

After about five hours of training, both Naruto and Bia had mastered the exercise. Karin had been practicing along with them, even though she had it mastered, it took a lot of chakra from her, so she was building up her reserves.

"Alright, I think that is enough practice for today. Now, for your next orders." Partor said, "For the next hour or so, you three are ordered to just relax and enjoy the baths."

The three just sighed at their sensei's antics. They nodded to him and walked back to the side of the water, releasing the chakra from their feet, and then climbing slowly into the nice and hot bathwater.

Partor had just waved and said a quick good-bye and vanished in a swirl of water.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Naruto burst out, "Okay, so I, for one, cannot stand this silence. So, Bia-chan, care to tell us more about yourself?"

The black haired ninja just smiled at him, "Well, Naruto-kun, I'm not really sure what more to say."

"Well, I just thought this would be a perfect chance to get to know each other a little better as a team, things like fears, strengths, and weaknesses. That way when we go on our mission tomorrow, we will be prepared for it."

"That's a really great idea Naruto-kun." Karin said with a smile.

"Alright, well, I'll begin. I'm more of an offensive fighter, I'm more of a close to mid-range fighter. A normally just use my Shadow Clones to surround an enemy and fight them. This allows me to figure out their fighting style and any weaknesses they may have. Also, I like to lay down traps and use seals during my fights, they can catch the enemy off guard, which can mean the difference between living and dying. I'm not that great at long-range fighting, so if I'm up against one, I'm at a terrible disadvantage. I'm a little embarrassed, but I'm afraid of lightening. Well, to be more specific, a certain move that is lightening style."

"Oh really? What move is that?" Bia asked.

"I'm not really sure, but all I know is that it makes this terrible sound, it sounds like birds chirping, but not just a few, it sounds like there are a huge amount of them, like a million or so." Naruto said.

"Why are you afraid of that specific move though?"

"Well, when I was a little kid, the night I first came here, I was attacked in my old village. I was always a target of abuse and beatings by the hands of, mostly, drunken civilians. Since I wasn't trained to fight back yet, I could do nothing but run. Well, one night, I made a wrong turn into an alley as a huge mob was chasing me, and they had got some lucky throws and I was losing blood fast, and I was losing consciousness just as fast, but then two ninja jumped down, they were two of the ANBU the Hokage had assigned to help me if I was ever attacked. Well, one had turned and killed the other one, and he made this sort of lightening appear in his hands, then he struck it through my heart. I have been afraid of it ever since, because I keep dreaming about it over and over again." Naruto explained, with a look of sadness neither girl had ever seen on the boy before.

Karin and Bia just gasped and put there hands over their mouths in shock. They were instantly over to Naruto's side, hugging him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I didn't know something like that had happened to you, if I did, I wouldn't have asked." Bia said, feeling sad and stupid that she had asked such a question.

Naruto looked up and had a sad smile on his face, "It's okay Bia-chan, you couldn't have known, and it's okay, because I have already vowed that I will meet that ninja again and I'll end his pathetic life."

The girls were once again shocked, Karin a little more so. She had never heard Naruto say such a thing in the entire time she'd known him. She knew that things were not good for him in Konoha, but she would never had guessed it was that bad. She vowed right then and there that as long as she still had a breath in her, Naruto would never have to live like that ever again.

Naruto saw the looks of sadness on the girls faces, "Oh no, look at what I did. I'm sorry for bringing down the mood. How about we go on to you girls, I'm fine, I swear."

Both girls were happy for the shift of attention. Bia regained her voice first.

"Okay Naruto-kun, well, I'm a long-range fighter. I use my bloodline to shoot fire and use long-range fire style techniques. I'm not that great of a close quarters fighter, so I need to work on my taijutsu. My fear, even though it sounds stupid, is slugs. I hate those stupid things! They are so slimy and gross!"

This caused both of the others to crack up and start laughing at the girls behavior.

"Stop laughing! It's not funny! They are just plain nasty!"

"Okay, okay, enough laughing at Bia-chan's expense. Karin, you're up." Naruto said with a laugh.

Karin took a second to compose herself and then said, "Well, I'm more of a support-type ninja. Don't get me wrong, I'm a good fighter, I use more of a close-range fighting style, but I'm way better at healing than anything. I don't really have any long-range techniques, so that would be my weakness. The thing I fear is snakes. I don't really want to go on about that though."

"It's no problem Karin-chan, you don't have to if you don't want to." Naruto said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks Naruto-kun."

"Alright, so now that we got that out of the way, let's focus on relaxing and letting our chakra replenish for tomorrow."

"No arguments here Naruto-kun." Bia said with a smile as she sank back down into the water, letting it come up to her neck.

Unbeknownst to the three genin, their sensei had been watching the entire confrontation.

_'Well, this will be interesting. They are smarter than any other genin I've seen before. This will, indeed, be a lot of fun.' _Partor thought to himself before silently taking off.

Later that night, Naruto had been asleep, happily dreaming of running through a field made of cups of ramen. He had just laid down on a small hill with Karin laying on his chest, their hands intertwined as they were both leaning in for a kiss. When suddenly, his perfect dream changed into him leaning against a cold wooden fence. Blood was flowing out of him at various places, and a tall ANBU man was standing at the end of the alley, with a shout of **Lightening Blade** the man charged at him with that same terrifying sound. He woke up, sweating bullets and breathing heavily, just as the man plunged his hand into his chest.

"I don't know why, but I have a bad feeling about tomorrow." he said to himself, as he laid back down.

Sleep never came back to him all night.

The next morning, Team 5 met in Yahiko's office, as they were ordered to the night before.

"Hey Naruto, what's up? You look like shit." Partor said with a grin.

"Thanks, but you don't look like a model either Partor-sensei." Naruto said with an angry look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, he's right, well, except for the 'looking like shit' part. What's wrong?" Karin asked.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream, didn't get much sleep last night." he mumbled.

Just as Karin was about to inquire more, the doors opened up and they heard a voice say "Enter."

They shuffled into the room at once.

Yahiko was sitting at his desk, which was cover in pile after pile of paperwork.

"Hey Naruto, want to have my job?" Yahiko said with a grin.

"Hell no, you aren't shoving that paperwork on me." Naruto said with an annoyed voice.

"Aww, come on, I know how much you want my job. I'm just gonna give it to you." Yahiko said, the grin still on his face.

"Do you want me to tell Konan-kaasan on you again for trying to con me into doing your paperwork again?" Naruto said with a smirk.

This shut Yahiko up, because the last time he had tried to trick Naruto into doing his paperwork, he had mentioned it to Konan, who immediately found him and dragged him back to his office, and then to add insult to injury, she made identical copies of all the paperwork in his office, so he had to sort through all of the papers to find the real forms from her fake copies.

Yahiko cleared his throat, "No, no, that won't be necessary. Now, I believe it is finally the time to announce our existence to the world. We have intercepted intelligence about a mission that Konoha has accepted. It involves an area that has been completely taken over by an evil man by the name of Gato. He runs a company that is one of the biggest import/export names in the business, but we've discovered that this is a front for his illegal dealings in drugs, slavery, and sex trafficking. The Konoha's ninja have been charged to protect a bridge builder. Your mission is to intercept the Konoha ninjas, dispose of them, only if they try to kill the bridge builder, or they try to leave him to fend for himself. We received information that he has lied about the difficulty of the mission, and if our intelligence is correct, they will probably kill him on the spot for lying and putting their ninja in danger. You must stop this and convince him to build the bridge, but the reposition it to where it faces our village, rather than the mainland of the Fire Country. Do you accept?"

They all nodded, and Naruto asked, "Leader-sama, do we have information on who is guarding the builder?"

"No, we don't, all we know is that they are a fresh genin team, straight out of the academy. We do know that they have the Uchiha kid on the team, since he used his clan's influence to obtain a higher-than-normal mission rank."

"Okay, we all accept the mission, when shall we set out?" Partor asked.

"As soon as possible, just grab your supplies for a long trip and leave immediately."

"Yes, sir!" all of Team 5 said and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Team 5 had gathered at the entrance to the village, they were about to head off on their first real mission, when they heard someone shouting.

"Hey brat! Wait a second!"

They all turned to see Kisame and Itachi walking toward them.

"Hey, Kisame-sensei, Itachi-sensei, how's it going?" Naruto asked.

"Alright Naruto, we just wanted to give you a few things for your very first mission." Itachi said.

"Yeah, brat. Here, since you've been improving so much with your sword training, I've decided to get you a little present." Kisame said, throwing him a scroll.

"Thanks Kisame-sensei, what is it?"

"It's a new sword for you. You can use it just like your practice swords, it has the same weight and everything. Plus, it has some other features to it I'll explain to you after you get back." Kisame explained.

"Oh wow, thanks so much Kisame-sensei." Naruto said, gratefully.

"Now, for my present." Itachi said, throwing Naruto a glass syringe.

"What could this be?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, I thought that you might need a little help, so this is the DNA of the Uchiha, specifically our Sharingan. Just use the syringe on yourself, and you will be infused with our DNA. This will cause you to gain your own Sharingan, as well as be able to use it without the major chakra drain people outside of our clan who use it feel."

Naruto, as well as the others in the group were shocked. He had just been given one of the most powerful bloodlines in the world as a gift. "I don't know what to say Itachi-sensei." Naruto said, stunned.

"Well, don't say anything, other than 'thanks'." Itachi said, "But I must warn you, the effects of using it are extremely painful, and you will have to rest afterward, otherwise you'll risk either killing yourself, or losing your sight altogether. I recommend that you rest for, at least, four hours before you move again. You will still have to practice with it to fully gain its effect, so once you get back, I'll train you on how to further your skills."

"Thank you Itachi-sensei and Kisame-sensei, you've both given me some of the greatest gifts I've ever received." Naruto said, tears forming in his eyes, "I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

"You can repay us by not crying like a little baby, brat!" Kisame said with a smirk, "Oh, and also, try not to get yourself killed. You are the only one in the village who was stupid enough to let me torture you on a regular basis, oh, my bad, I meant to say 'train' not 'torture'."

"No, I think you had it right the first time..." Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, you little brat?" Kisame said, anger in his voice.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Naruto said and then took off out of the front gate of the village, the rest of his team right behind him.

"So, do you think he'll do alright on his first mission?" Itachi asked.

"He better." Kisame replied, "It kills me to say it, but the runt has grown on me."

"Wow Kisame, did you just admit you actually like him?" Itachi asked, sarcastically.

"No, no, don't get me wrong, I would just hate to see my favorite punching bag get killed so soon. I haven't even begun to vent my frustrations out on him yet."

Itachi sighed, "Why am I not surprised?"

_**Well, as I said, this one will be uploaded as a two-fer. I hope you guys enjoy the next few chapters, which will be the Wave mission in canon. I'd also like to report that I am currently working on the next chapter, and I hope to put it out in the next week or so.**_

_**Now, I hope you guys aren't really mad at me for giving Naruto the Sharingan, honestly, I just couldn't think of any other gift Itachi could have given him at the moment. **_

_**Also, I'd like to thank Uato for the idea of Naruto gaining bloodlines by way of inserting DNA through a syringe. If you read this, I hope you aren't mad I used it, as I will only be using it this one time. I thought  
that it was a very good way of Naruto gaining bloodlines, since it has more of a realistic effect to it, as I can see how inserting DNA into the genetic code could, in fact, change a person's abilities. The pain will be the same, if not a little more serious, as I have plans for the pain when it happens. I added the side effects to make it seem even more realistic, as I think that no matter how much pain you can handle, changing one's DNA, and effectively every cell in one's body, might leave one to feel like you got run over by a steamroller, then trampled on by a college football team wearing cleats. **_

_**Well, that's it for this this installment.**_

_**As always, this is LordDimir saying Good Night and Good Luck.**_


	7. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. But, I sure wish I did. (Sorry, nothing really funny here, just a sad wish of a poor college student.)**_

* * *

Naruto and the rest of Team 5 had been traveling for about seven hours now. They were all a little tired, since they had been going all out to get the bulk of their trip out of the way. So Partor thought it would be the perfect time to rest up for the night, seeing as it was getting dark out. After they had stopped, they found themselves in the middle of a forest clearing.

"Naruto, send some of your clones out in every direction to set up a perimeter. Then set up a few clones around us as an early warning system, just in case we are attacked. Karin, I want you start the camp set-up, which I'll help with, Bia, of course, can tend to the fire. Team 5, you have your orders, move out."

"Roger that." the three genin said together and went onto their own assignments.

Five minutes later, Naruto returned to Partor and Karin.

"Partor-sensei, the area is secured, but there is something that might be of interest. It is located to the south-west of camp." Naruto said seriously.

"Alright, Naruto, you come with me, Karin, Bia, you two stay here at camp and finish setting up, Naruto and myself will be checking this thing out, whatever it is." Partor said, before nodding to Naruto to lead the way.

After traveling a little way away from the camp, Partor and Naruto came up to what looked like an old abandoned war bunker. It didn't look that special, and unless you were actively looking for something, it would be very easy to overlook, which is probably why it looked like it hadn't been occupied for decades.

"Partor-sensei, I was wondering if, while we were resting tonight, I might have some clones scour the bunker, and see if there is anything worth salvaging, if you approve, that is."

"That's a good idea, I'll leave a few clones myself to oversee everything. Just make sure you don't overdo it and use too much chakra, we are almost there, and I want to be ready for a fight, just in case."

"Yes, Partor-sensei, but what happens if we missed the group from Konoha?"

"Well, we shouldn't, since the team is a relatively newbie team, and with a civilian client, they shouldn't be able to travel too fast. So I'd estimate that we should catch up to them tomorrow. So, we need to be ready for a fight, should they put up one."

As they talked, Naruto and Partor had created the clones, who were busy at work salvaging the bunker for all its worth, "Hey, Partor-sensei, I have a question, how are we going to get the client to trust us? I'm sure that he would be suspicious if we just go in and kill the Konoha ninja protecting him, and then say that we want to help him."

"That's a good point Naruto, but I've already got a plan for that. All you need to worry about is defeating your opponents. Is that understood?"

"Yes sensei. Oh, hey, the clones are done." Naruto said as three clones came out of the bunker. Each of them were holding a scroll.

"Sir, we have finished searching the bunker, there were an abundance of weapons and other supplies, like food and water. We threw out everything that had gone bad, but there were quite a few scrolls holding fresh supplies. We've sealed all of the weapons in this scroll." One clone said as he handed his scroll to Partor.

"This one has all of the food and water." The second clone said and handed the scroll to Partor as well.

"We've also discovered some scroll with information in them, we didn't get to read them yet, but they might hold some information the village might need." the last clone said and handed the last scroll to the original Naruto.

"Thank you all, you may dispel now." Naruto said, which they did.

"Well, it was good that you discovered this Naruto, these weapons and supplies will greatly help the village, even I they are old. Now, let's get back to camp, I'm sure that the girls are finished with their duties."

Later that night.

Naruto had just been relieved from guard duty, so he decided that if he was going to go up against any high-leveled ninja, he needed all the help he could get. So he decided to use Itachi's gift.

He had taken it out and looked it over. Itachi had said that it would hurt, so he mentally prepared himself before he jabbed the syringe into his arm and pushed the plunger down all the way.

At first, he didn't feel anything but an odd tingling feeling around the insert point, but then, after about twenty seconds, he felt like his whole body was on fire. He let out a bloodcurdling scream that instantly woke his teammates and sensei, who immediately ran over to see him thrashing about frantically.

"Naruto-kun!" Karin yelled out and started rushing toward him, only to be held back by Partor.

"No! Leave him be! Look, he just took the syringe Itachi gave him." Partor said, slightly struggling against Karin's frantic attempts to get to Naruto.

"But Partor-sensei, there must be something that we can do!" Bia said, even though she hadn't known Naruto as well as Karin, she still felt close to him since they were teammates.

"No, there isn't, this is something Naruto has to go through on his own. Just wait until he wakes, then, Karin, you can check him over and help him if he even needs it."

Karin calmed down slightly, but tears were openly flowing from her eyes. She felt helpless since she could do nothing to help Naruto.

"Karin, for now, go and get some fresh water. Bia, please accompany her."

"Yes Partor-sensei." both girls said together and took off. There was a small gleam of tears from Karin's spot.

"Naruto, please get through this okay, I don't think either of those girls could handle it if you don't." Partor said, and then quietly said a small prayer for his new student.

* * *

**-Naruto's Mindscape-**

Naruto had felt nothing but excruciating pain for the past few minutes, or was it hours? He hadn't even tried to keep track of the time, instead he was trying to focus on living through the pain.

Then, all of a sudden, he didn't feel any more pain. He opened his eyes and was instantly confused. He wasn't in the forest where he last remembered, nor was he inside the nearby bunker. He was in a sewer, he could tell it was a sewer from all of his time spent hiding from the "friendly villagers" of Konoha.

He sat up, he couldn't feel any pain, not even any soreness anywhere in his body.

"Did I die?" he said to himself, as he didn't expect an answer.

"**No, of course not Naruto-kun."**

Naruto suddenly jumped up, ready to defend himself from the mysterious voice.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" He yelled, trying to sound braver than he felt.

"**Naruto-kun, I mean you no harm. But if you turn around and look through the bars, you will see me."**

Naruto instantly turned around and looked through said bars. He was shocked to see, not a monster or an enemy needing to be killed, but the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

She had long, red hair, flowing behind her all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were a red color, but he saw, not hatred, but kindness and what looked like regret. Her face could have made some angels jealous, and her body was nothing short of perfect. Although Naruto didn't like perverts, his time spent with Jiraiya had given him an appreciation of the female anatomy. She had nice sized breasts, not too big, but not small in any sense of the word. She had an athletic body, which was testament to years of training and conditioning. Her hourglass figure led his eyes to her shapely, toned backside. It seemed that she had not one ounce of fat on her entire body.

Naruto was having an uncomfortable reaction to her, mainly a huge nosebleed, but it wasn't his fault, due to the fact that the woman was completely naked from head to toe. Naruto was so entranced by her beauty that he almost didn't see the nine furry tails flowing behind her, nor the small furry ears sticking cutely out of her long hair. Almost.

"Who...Who are you?" Naruto said nervously, averting his eyes after realizing that he was still staring.

The woman just giggled cutely at his actions.

"**Well, Naruto-kun, my name is Kurama, and I am the Nine-tailed fox demon."**

This stunned Naruto, "What do you mean you're the Kyuubi?"

"**I mean exactly that Naruto-kun, I am the Kyuubi."**

"But, but I thought that the Fourth Hokage destroyed you when you attacked Konoha."

"**Well, firstly, you cannot destroy a demon of my strength, you can only seal them away, which is what happened to me."**

"But, what did he seal you in? Surely there isn't a jar or scroll in existence that could hold your power Kurama, am I right?"

Kurama blushed at his praise, **"Yes, Naruto-kun, you are correct, I can only be sealed into a newborn baby, before their chakra coils have fully developed. The Fourth Hokage sealed me into a baby that night, but it cost him his life. Not a day goes by that I regret that night."**

"Because you got sealed?"

"**No, because I never wanted to destroy or even attack Konoha, I was manipulated by an evil man. I don't know who he was, but he had the Sharingan, one so powerful that he could put a Genjutsu over me that made me attack the village."**

Naruto was, once again, stunned. "Wait, so, who were you sealed in? Did they die? Is that why I am talking to you..."

Naruto then understood. "You were sealed in me, weren't you?"

Suddenly, Kurama burst into tears. **"Yes Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen. You've suffered through so much, and it's all my fault. I would never have wished anything you've had to go through on anybody!" **

Naruto, subconsciously, ran over to her and grabbed her into a hug, which was a little awkward through the bars. But after a few minutes, Kurama had calmed down and was just enjoying being in Naruto's arms.

"So, Kurama, where, exactly, are we?" Naruto asked, curious.

"**Well, Naruto-kun, we are in your mind. When you injected yourself with the Uchiha DNA, the pain was so immense that your mind was sent in on itself, to protect your consciousness and prevent you from going insane from the pain."**

"So my mind is a sewer? I've heard of the expression "get your mind out of the gutter" but this seems worse. Why is it like this?"

"**Well, this place was meant to be a jail for me, and I doubt the the Hokage was thinking of my personal comfort when he made the seal."**

"Well, can I change it?"

"**I'm sure that you can, since this is your mind. Go ahead and try."**

Naruto thought about it, and closed his eyes and concentrated. Slowly the dank and dreary sewer changed into peaceful field that surrounded a lake, a lake that much resembled the lake of the village. There was a small house that looked like it was built for one person. Kurama noticed that she changed too. She was now clothed in a simple, yet fashionable, dress. The bars of her cage had changed into a sort of necklace, which had a pendant that had a picture of the Uzumaki swirl made of nine fox tails.

Kurama was impressed and speechless that he had taken such time to make sure that she was comfortable. She realized that he had made it so that she could wander around freely now, without being stuck in a cage like an animal. She started tearing up again.

"Kurama, what's wrong, I thought you'd like it."

"**Oh Naruto-kun, I love it, I'm crying out of happiness, not sadness." **She said and then tackled Naruto and placed a long and passionate kiss on his lips.

Naruto was, for the third time in such a short time, too shocked to move. But after a few seconds, his instincts took over and he began kissing her back.

They spent the next few minutes just kissing and holding each other. When their lips broke apart, they just stared into each others eyes.

After a minute of silent, but comfortable, staring, Kurama spoke.

"**Oh Naruto-kun, you have no idea how long I've waited for that. I've come to love you over the years that we've been together. I know that I am not the only woman who has these feelings for you, and I know that there will be more contesting for your feelings, because of your personality and natural good looks." **She said with a smile.

"Wait, what do you mean you aren't the only woman who loves me like that?"

"**Naruto-kun, you are so cute. I know that you respect women extremely, and because of this many women will fall for you, that is inevitable. I also know that because you haven't had much experience, you don't recognize those feelings yet. You should talk to Nagato or Yahiko when you get back to the village, they should be able to set you straight and help you out. Just don't listen to Jiraiya when he tries to tell you about it, he is too perverted to be of any help until you get older..." **That last part she mumbled.

"Wait, I know that you love me, and I know that you've been there the whole time knowing about me, but this is the first time I've even met you. I'm sorry, but I, at the time being, can't reciprocate your feelings."

"**Oh, I know that, but I hope that one day you will feel the same way toward me. I just want you to know that I will not be upset if you don't choose me to love, or if I'm not the only one who you hold feelings for." **She said, her smile never leaving her face.

Naruto nodded, he felt bad that he didn't feel the same way that she did for him, but he felt better that she felt the same way.

"**Now, Naruto-kun, I believe it's time that you awaken, since the DNA insertion has been completed, and, thankfully, it was successful. Remember, to rest for, at least, four hours, because I don't want you to die or lose your sight."**

"Right, alright, well, how will I be able to talk to you again?"

"**Well, now that you've come and talked to me, we can now talk to each other whenever, I can talk to you, and only you will be able to hear. You can respond, either by talking out loud, which I'd advise against because if you start talking to yourself, people might think that you're going crazy. The best way to respond would be to just think what you would say, I'll be able to hear you however." **

"Okay, thank you so much for everything you've done for me Kurama, because I'm sure that you are the only reason that I've survived all my years in Konoha when I was young."

Kurama just placed a kiss on his cheek, **"Anything for you Naruto-kun, anything." **she said a little seductively.

Naruto felt a slight pull in his mind and blacked out. When he opened his eyes again, he was laying down on the forest floor again, with Bia hovering over him, looking at him like he grew and extra head.

"Hey, Bia, what's up?" he said with a slight smirk.

She smiled and yelled, "Karin! Partor-sensei! He's awake!"

"Ouch, do you have to yell so loud? My head is killing me."

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but you had all of us worried, you've been unconscious for about an hour after you stopped thrashing about like you were on fire."

"It felt like I was, Itachi-sensei wasn't lying when he said that it would hurt..."

"Naruto-kun!" Naruto heard yelled before a body flew at him and landed on him.

Karin had lunged at him and began hugging him like her life depended on it.

"Karin-chan, while I really love hugging you, I'm kinda in a lot of pain right now. May I ask you to, please, get off?" Naruto said as politely as he could with the amount of pain he was now in.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, but I've been so worried!" Karin said, tears had filled her eyes again, "I thought that I had lost you."

'She must have been who Kurama-chan was talking about.' Naruto thought.

"**Yep, I'm surprised that you didn't realize it sooner, Naruto-kun." **

'Oh yeah, I forgot that you could hear my thoughts Kurama-chan.'

"Karin-chan, I'm sorry that I worried you. But don't worry, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." he said with a smile.

"Come Bia, let's give these two a few minutes alone. We've got another four hours to rest, so try to get some sleep. I'll take over guard duty for the rest of the time." Partor said.

"Thanks Partor-sensei." Naruto said. Partor just nodded to him.

After they had left, Karin turned to Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, you had me so scared."

"I know, I'm really sorry Karin-chan, I didn't mean to scare you. When I was out, I got to think about some things."

"What sort of things?"

"Well, just some things about life and feelings. Karin-chan, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure Naruto-kun, you can ask me anything."

"Do you love me?"

Karin was shocked, was he finally returning her feelings or did he just need to know that she would be there for him, like a sister?

"Yes, Naruto-kun, of course I love you."

Naruto just looked into her eyes, "No, do you _**love **_me?"

Karin's eyes bulged, this was it! He really was actually returning her feelings.

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I've loved you for almost two years, but I didn't think that you thought of me as anything other than a cousin or a sister." she said, looking down.

Naruto raised his hand, which hurt even more than he thought it would, and raised her head to look back into his eyes.

"Karin-chan, I love you too. I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize it." He then slowly pulled her toward him and lightly kissed her lips.

Karin was stunned, but after a second, she began kissing him back. Their kiss didn't last as long as his and Kurama's, but it felt a whole lot better, only because Naruto knew Karin for five years, and had loved her for the entire time, just not in a romantic way until recently.

Their kiss ended just as suddenly as it started. They now knew that they loved each other. But, now, Naruto was conflicted, he did love Karin, but what had Kurama said about him being with multiple women? He decided to think more about it when he recovered and focused his entire mind on relaxing for a few hours. Karin lay beside him, with her head on his chest. Naruto had, subconsciously, placed his hand on her back and, gently, pulled her closer.

Five hours later, Naruto and the team were racing through the forest. An hour ago, Naruto had awakened, feeling better than ever. He seemed faster and stronger than he was, but he if you didn't know him, you'd never be able to tell, as he was showing his skills as being just above par for a genin, now that they were getting closer to the Konoha shinobi.

After all, what better way to beat someone than to use their own stupidity against them. This time their stupidity would be their underestimation of his abilities.

They eventually found the ninja. They were being ambushed by two ninja with Kirigakure headbands. They attacked with claws, which looked to be coated with some kind of poison.

They had hidden themselves safely away from the battle, but within viewing range. Partor, being a Jonin, immediately recognized the Konoha Jonin instructor as Kakashi of the Sharingan. He also recognized that one of his students was Itachi's little brother, Sasuke, he thought his name was. He didn't, however, know the other two students, one girl with bright pink hair and a boy with short, brown hair.

Naruto just watched the fight. There was something tugging at his memory. He knew he recognized that Jonin, but from where? He couldn't remember. While Naruto was still trying to figure out how he knew that guy, he realized that the fight had turned south for the Konoha shinobi.

The two Kiri ninja had been just a little faster than the Konoha Jonin had anticipated. They got a few good hits on him, none with their claws, unfortunately, but they had pulled kunai and cut him up something fierce. He had had to retreat for a few seconds to recuperate his energy and counterattack. He didn't, however, expect to see them immediately charge at his short, brown haired student together and, quite literally, tear him to shreds.

Everyone, but the higher level ninja had frozen, as this was the first time they saw someone die. The client and the pink haired girl vomited, and the Uchiha just froze up, dropped to his knees, and began begging for his life. Kakashi had then stepped back in the fight. He knew that he had to take them out quick, so he started channeling his chakra, and with after a few hand signs, he grabbed his wrist.

"**Lightning Blade!" **He screamed and charged toward the brothers. He had punctured the heart of one, and was about to hit the other one when he jerked off his chain and dodged it.

Up above the fight, still hidden, Naruto was visibly shaking. His teeth were clenched tightly, his fists, even more so. Blood had started dripping from his clenched fists as his fingernails had started growing sharper. His teammates noticed that his whiskers had started to become more emboldened and feral-looking. Then, almost for a moment, they saw his eyes turn from their normal shade of blue to blood red, with slits, instead of his pupils. Karin, not knowing what had set off this change in her love, embraced him in a hug, if only to stop him from charging straight into battle with the other ninja. This seemed to calm him down, and his features began turning back to normal as he snuggled into her embrace.

Partor just stared at his student, he had known about the Kyuubi, since he was given a bio about each of his students before them being assigned to him. What he didn't know was the tragic encounter, which led to the increased occurrence of nightmares recently, that his only male student had been through. He knew that if Naruto were to fight the Konoha ninjas now, that the client might not trust them enough to listen to them.

Naruto had calmed down after he felt the warm embrace of Karin, his heightened sense of smell had filled his nostrils with her calming scent. He knew that if she had not stopped him, then he would have killed, no, slaughtered, those ninja, and that would have endangered the mission. Luckily for him, the Jonin had been too distracted by his own battle, that he had not noticed the sudden rise in Naruto's chakra.

Kakashi had just finished killing the other brother as Naruto changed back, so nothing was amiss. The Jonin then turned to the frightened bridge builder.

"You! You never told anyone that there would be ninja actively trying to kill you! Because of your misinformation, you got one of our ninjas killed!" he yelled. He was now putting out a substantial amount of KI, which made everyone in the area, not including our heroes, of course, freeze in fear.

"Bu...But, we, in the village, we don't, h-ha-have a lot of money, even our nobles are poor. We knew that we couldn't afford anything more than a C-rank mission. I didn't know that one of your ninja would be killed, I never wanted any of this!" the client cried out. Tears forming in his eyes, sure, he had seen death before, but not this violently, and to a child!

"I don't care about you, or your damn village! All I care about is my village and my students, and you got one of them killed! He was barely a month out of the academy!" Kakashi roared.

"Please, please have mercy, we really need your help! We will all be subjects to that tyrant, Gato, if you don't help!"

"Well, then it looks like you are shit out of luck!" Kakashi said, "Well, I should say, your village is shit out of luck, as you will be killed where you stand, and we will go back to the village and report this."

"No, please, don't kill me, think about my daughter and grandson!"

"Why the hell should I? Why don't you think about the boy you got killed, and about his family. Because of you, I have to tell them that their son is no longer living!"

After he said this, Kakashi pulled out a kunai and rushed toward the bridge builder, as did his two remaining students. He was just about to plunge the knife into his chest when he was kicked in the face, and thrown to the side.

Naruto and Partor stood between Kakashi and the client, while Karin took on the pink haired girl, and Bia had the Uchiha.

"What is this? Three Konoha ninja, attacking a defenseless old man?" Said Partor, "For shame!"

"Leave now, stranger, of we will be forced to kill you where you stand." Kakashi said as he regained his balance and stood up.

"No, I don't so. You see, if we leave, then who will protect him from you?"

"This is none of your business, but I will give you one last warning..." Kakashi began saying, then he got a good look at Naruto, "No. No. There is no way you are here, demon! I killed you!"

Naruto slightly flinched at being called a demon once again, but he firmed himself and said, "Well, it looks like you failed, asshole. I'm back and better than ever!" Naruto then charged at him, fully intending to kill the former ANBU. Partor grabbed him by his shoulder, though, before he got one step further.

"No, wait, I'll handle this guy, you three take on the genin."

"Yes sensei." Naruto said, anger still evident in his voice.

Kakashi had just charged at Naruto, a crazed look in his eyes, but was intercepted by Partor.

"Didn't you hear me, Kakashi, I said that I'm your opponent." he said, and then punched the Konoha shinobi in the gut and kicked him away.

* * *

**-With the Genins-**

Naruto went to join his other teammates, but when he got there, the dark haired boy just smirked.

"Oh please, you'll need, at least, four more ninja to take me on." he said, "For I am a mighty Uchiha!"

"Oh really? Well, it looks like you finally found a way to fix that pink hair of yours, didn't you?" Naruto said with a smirk.

This surprised Sasuke, "What are you talking about? How did you know about that?"

Naruto just continued smirking, "Because, I was the one who did it."

This infuriated Sasuke to no ends, and caused him to rush at Naruto. Naruto just laughed as he began fighting the genin.

"Don't you dare touch Sasuke-kun!" the pink haired banshee shrieked, which caused everyone there, Konoha and not to flinch from the sheer pitch of it.

"Oh, won't you shut the hell up!" Bia said, before rushing in a punching her in the gut, effectively taking her out of the battle.

"Wow, this is the level of Konoha genin? I didn't even break a sweat taking you out." Bia said.

"Shut up, bitch!" Sakura gasped out, trying to stand up, only to have Bia kick her hard in the gut, which took her back down to the ground as she rolled in pain.

"Language, language, that's not way for a young lady to talk. You are a girl, right?" Bia asked with a smirk. This only infuriated the pink haired banshee even more as she stood up and rushed at Bia with a kunai in hand.

Bia easily waited until she was in range and rush forward, swinging behind her and punching her in the back of the head, effectively knocking her out.

"Well, that was fun..." Bia said with a bored expression on her face.

"Bia-chan, you didn't let me have any fun." Karin play pouted.

Bia just laughed, "Sorry Karin-chan, I'll let you have the fun next time. So, how's Naruto-kun doing?"

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Sasuke had just rushed Naruto, hoping to end this idiot person's life quickly, so that he could "take care" of the good looking kunoichi that were with him. He sent a swift kick at the blonde's stomach, and chained it with a punch to the head.

Naruto didn't even try to dodge the strikes. He took them full force and was barely pushed back. Sasuke's eyes widened as he saw the blonde shinobi take his fierce attack head-on and didn't even flinch from the pain.

"Is that all you have, pinky?" Naruto said with a laugh.

"Not by a long shot." Sasuke said and launched a vicious combo of kicks and punches. Naruto decided to play with the ninja even more and lazily dodged all of the attacks. He had been trained by Tobi, who just loved to make his opponents completely angry before he finished them, so Naruto decided to take a few pages out of his book.

After a few minutes, Sasuke was getting angrier and angrier as Naruto dodged all of his attacks. But his dodging wasn't what was making him angry, it was the fact that he had pulled out an orange book from his pocket, just like Kakashi did when they had the bell test after graduating. Naruto wasn't even looking at him, and in fact, looked extremely bored, even going so far as to yawn and stretch his arms, all while dodging.

Sasuke jumped away after another minute of furious attacking. He was out of breath and panting to regain it. Naruto just looked up from the book and had a small look of shock on his face.

"So, when are you going to start attacking me? I mean, hell, you've just stood there and let me read my book for the past few minutes." Naruto said with a straight face, even though inside he was busting a gut laughing.

Sasuke roared with rage and quickly went through hand seals. **"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" **he yelled, followed by a huge ball of fire being shot out of his mouth, flying directly at Naruto.

Naruto just sighed and raised his hand. He sent out a burst of chakra, much like Nagato's technique, which dispelled the fireball.

Sasuke stood there, shocked. That was his best attack, and this boy just batted it away without a care. He fell to his knees, feeling defeated.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke, putting the book back in his pocket. "So, are you giving up then?"

When Sasuke didn't move, Naruto had his answer.

"Well, that's too bad then, isn't it?" Naruto said before quickly shoving his knee into the Uchiha's gut, then he quickly knocked him out with a well placed chop to the back of his head. Naruto then got an evil grin as he pulled out a kunai and went to work.

* * *

**-With Karin and Bia-**

The two girls had turned to Naruto and saw him pulling out a kunai. They thought he was going to kill the boy, but instead their prank loving teammate pulled the Uchiha's hair up and started cutting it at random places, making it look even more ridiculous. He then pulled out a can of pink spray paint from God knows where, and used to to spray to boy from hair to toe.

"Um...Naruto-kun? What are you doing?" Karin asked, trying not to laugh. Bia had no such restraint as she was rolling on the ground and holding her side since it was hurting from all the laughing she was doing.

"Well, he thought it would be good to cover up my masterpiece of pranking, so I'm going to make damn sure that he won't be able to get rid of this prank as easily." Naruto said, a slightly insane look in his eyes.

Karin just shook her head at her love's actions, even though Naruto could be, at times, the most mature person she knew, she loved when he showed his age and immaturity like this. She started giggling when he began spraying everything on the boy, even his weapons and the inside and out of his shoes and clothes.

"Um...just out of curiosity, Naruto-kun, where did that spray can come from?" Karin asked in between giggles.

Naruto looked down at the can, and then up to her, "You know, I have no idea..."

This just made the girls laugh even harder. They were shook from their happy mood when they heard an explosion behind them. They all turned to it, back to being serious shinobi to see Partor in the midst of fighting Kakashi.

* * *

**-With Partor- **

While he left Naruto and the girls to take care of the genin, Partor knew that he had to face Kakashi. He knew all about the ninja's Sharingan, and he knew how to face against it, since Itachi had taught the village in how to face an Uchiha, should they ever meet one in battle.

"So, Kakashi, as much as I'd like to let you live and run away with your tail between your legs, you did something unforgivable to one of my students, who I have come to like, so I guess I'm going to have to kill you." Partor said in an all-too-happy mood.

"Oh, I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but it seems as though you are, and your demon of a "student", will have to be the ones who die." Kakashi said as he pulled out a kunai in each hand and rushed Partor.

Partor instantly went on guard and intercepted Kakashi's kunai with his own. "My, my, aren't we in a hurry?"

"Just want to dispatch of you and your demon quickly so I can kill this piece of shit who got my student killed."

"Oh, while I do sympathize with you having to lose a genin that was under your care, your previous actions overwhelm my sympathy."

"Oh, I'm so sad to here that." Kakashi said, and broke away from him.

He went through a set of fast seals and yelled, **"Earth Style: Earth Dragon Bullet!" **Suddenly, a dragon's head appeared out of the ground and shot a huge boulder at Partor.

Partor went through a set of his own seals, **"Lightning Style: Lightning Pulse."** As a small beam of lightning shot from his now outstretched fingers. It shot right through the boulder, instantly crushing it to bits, and continued heading toward Kakashi.

Kakashi, seeing the lightning bolt, went through another set of seals, **"Wind Style: Wind Shield!" **he cried and a shield of wind surrounded him, stopping the bolt in its tracks. Kakashi was about to go through another set of seals to dispel the armor, but Partor beat him to it.

"**Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu!" **He yelled before blowing a huge fireball at Kakashi, which got caught in his wind armor, which made the fire jutsu even more powerful. It struck Kakashi, and burned him greatly. Somehow, he survived the attack and started limping away from Partor. Kakashi was afraid. He hadn't been really afraid in years, since he was taught not to be when he was in the ANBU forces.

Partor walked toward Kakashi, "You know, as much as I would love to kill you right now, it's not my place to end your life."

"Partor-sensei, we heard an explosion, is everything alright?" Naruto said as he and the girls appeared near the two Jonin.

"Ah, Naruto, just the person I wanted to see. It's time for you to end this miserable disgrace for a shinobi's life." Partor said, venom in his voice when he mentioned Kakashi.

Naruto was stunned, he knew that he would have to kill when being a ninja, but he hadn't thought that his first kill would be out of revenge. Naruto steeled himself up and nodded, before walking toward Kakashi, who had a look of hate and disgust on his face.

"Stay away from me, you demon! I should have completely destroyed you when I sent that Lightning Blade straight through your heart all those years ago!" Kakashi spat out. Even when at death's doors, he held the hate for Naruto, which served to only strengthen Naruto's resolve.

The two girls, who hadn't known about this, just gasped, this explained Naruto's fear of Lightning. They looked at him with a small amount of pity in their eyes, nobody should have to go through that, especially a young boy.

"Please, don't look at me like that." Naruto muttered, without even looking back at them. They were shocked that he knew they were looking at him like that.

Naruto just turned himself toward Kakashi, after he felt their stares leave him. "So, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Five years ago, you were assigned to protect me by the Hokage of Konohagakure, but instead, you decided to murder a fellow ANBU, punch a hole in my chest, and leave me for dead, just because you thought I was a demon. For that, you deserve no pity, and will not receive any from me."

Naruto then slowly began going through hand seals, making sure that Kakashi saw each and every one of them. Kakashi's eyes widened as he recognized what jutsu the boy was going to use on him.

"Yes, I see that you recognize what jutsu will end your life. I've been practicing it for years secretly, and have finally perfected it. I think it is poetic justice that it now ends your worthless life." Naruto said, an eerie sense of calmness had overtaken him. Gone was any doubt that Naruto was going to kill the Konoha ninja.

"**Lightning Blade." **Naruto said, calmly and distinctly as he grabbed his wrist. The telltale sounds of birds chirping filled the air, and Naruto's hand was completely covered in blue lightning. Naruto slowly walked over to the former ANBU, who was now desperately trying to crawl away from the boy, but failing outright. He had managed to pull himself to a sitting position on a nearby boulder when Naruto reached him.

"May the gods see fit to send your black soul into the endless fires of Hell, Kakashi of the Sharingan. Well, should I just say Kakashi, because you deserve no Sharingan, and I will be taking it from you momentarily." Naruto said as he slowly pushed his hand through the man's chest and then through his heart. Naruto knew that it might haunt him, but he needed the closure of knowing that this monster of a man was dead, so his eyes never left Kakashi's as he watched the life slowly leave his eyes. Once he no longer saw the spark of life in the eyes, Naruto let the chakra stop pumping into the Lightning Blade. As his hand stopped being covered in the lightning chakra, the blood started dripping onto Naruto's hand. Naruto slowly withdrew his now bloody hand from the corpse and stood up. He let the blood-drenched hand fall to his side, the fresh blood dripping off it as it hung. Naruto then pulled out a kunai, and carefully removed the Sharingan eye from Kakashi's skull. He placed it into a special scroll that would keep it fresh. He knew that Itachi would be glad that this Sharingan would be back in Uchiha hands.

Karin and Bia each had tears in their eyes from watching Naruto have to do that, but they knew that their teammate needed someone to talk to. So they both rushed to him and enveloped him in a hug. Naruto felt the two girls hugging him and he got a smile on his face. He knew that they were just trying to let him know that they were both there, if he needed them. Bia just as a friend and teammate, but Karin as a lover.

Partor knew somewhat what Naruto was going through, as it was his first kill and a revenge killing all rolled into one. While Partor hadn't been in the same situation, he knew that Kakashi's face would haunt Naruto forever. Partor caught Naruto's eye and silently let him know that he was there, if he needed to talk, man-to-man, about this, or anything. Naruto just slightly nodded his acknowledgment.

Naruto stood there, being hugged by the two girls for a few minutes, no one saying anything. Then, knowing that they had a mission to complete, Naruto walked over to a small creek that was running nearby. He said a silent promise to the gods that he would do whatever he could to prevent this from ever happening to another child, and to do everything he could to help those it had already happened to. He then washed the blood off, and watched as it slowly floated away, along with his feelings of vengeance and fear.

Naruto returned a minute later, fresh as he was before his first kill. He walked over to the client.

"Hello, client-san. I'm sorry that you had to watch that, and I hope that you see do not see me any worse for it. My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and we were sent here to protect you. We are aware of your village's plight, and our village has decided to help you and offer protection." Naruto said calmly.

Tazuna was a little shocked at the maturity of this young boy, no, young man. He had just been through a traumatic experience, his first kill, and he was showing the strength most full grown men didn't have. Instantly, Naruto had earned his respect.

"Hello, Naruto-san. My name is Tazuna. While I am eternally grateful that you saved me from those Konoha ninja after they turned on me, I am a little concerned on why you and your village wants to help out. What village are you from? Kiri? Suna? Iwa? Kumo?"

"We are from none of those villages, as we are a somewhat new village. We go by the Hidden Lakes Village. As Naruto said, we have heard of your village's troubles, and we have decided to help you, free of charge." Partor said seriousness evident in his voice.

"Well, that just makes me even more suspicious about your help. What do you want in exchange? Like I'm sure you heard me tell that Kakashi guy, or whatever his name is, our village doesn't have much in terms of money and resources."

"Yes, we heard, and we require nothing in the means of monetary value. What we would like, however, is a coalition between our two villages. Wave country has much value to our village, and we can offer protection, from ninja or common bandits. The only thing we require immediately is that we request that the bridge being built to be rebuilt toward the direction of our village, instead of toward Konoha."

Tazuna was stunned, "Wait, you want me to stop the construction of a bridge that I have almost completed, and start on another one? Ever since Gato has come to town, my fellow builders have either been murdered, or just up and quit. Just finishing the last of this bridge would take a few weeks, if not a few months, with my work staff, and you want me to start on a new bridge? That might take years if we continue to lose workers at the rate we are now."

"Well, if it is workers that you need, I can be of help there Tazuna-san." Naruto interjected.

"Look, Naruto-san, I'm sure that you are a powerful ninja, but one more person wouldn't help much."

"Oh, you underestimate me, Tazuna-san, I can be one person, or thousands." Naruto said, and then forming a seal and creating ten shadow clones.

"Oh wow, I didn't know ninja could do that, can they work like regular humans?"

"Yes, they are exact replicas, they are even solid, so they can lift and help build. With my help, we can complete the new bridge and demolish the old one with a few weeks. I'll even work free of charge."

Tazuna smiled, he was really starting to love this young ninja like a son. "Well, you've got yourself a deal, I'll even let you guys stay with me and my daughter and grandson. We'll feed and shelter you, if you guys will protect my workers and help with the building. Does that sound like a deal?"

The ninja looked at each other, and silently agreed.

"Yes, it's a deal." Partor said and shook the man's hand.

* * *

_**Well, here we go. I apologize for the delay in updating, but I've spent this entire time writing, and then revising, and then revising the revised version of this chapter. I hope that you guys like the fighting scene, I didn't want an overly long fight, but I also didn't want one that was overly short. Personally I think that it was a good length, but let me know what you think in a review.**_

_**Now, I'm here to answer some of your questions/concerns that I received in reviews from my last update.**_

_**Anime-gamer0925: I haven't really thought about the Rinnegan yet, but Naruto will only gain the Mangekyo Sharingan (I hope I spelled that one right). He won't be getting the Eternal, since you need the eyes of another Sharingan user, and I have plans for all of them so far. If I change it, I'll place a poll or ask for suggests from my readers before I do.**_

_**Gunslinger2000: Thank you for your concern, and I do try to update as soon as I can, but since I do not have internet connection at home, I have to go somewhere that does have it, so there are only certain times that I can update. But I shall be upping my updating schedule as best I can. I know that I only have a few chapters, but a lot of that time is me constantly rereading it and revising different parts. Like any movie or book, what you read is almost never what I originally wrote.**_

_**So, if you like this chapter, review and tell me.**_

_**If you didn't like this chapter, review and tell me.**_

_**Seriously, I don't know if I'm getting any better at fixing my grammar, or other issues if you don't point them out to me, since I don't have a Beta-reader. **_

_**As always, **_

_**This is LordDimir saying Good Night and Good Luck.**_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Before I start off, I'd like to thank everyone who is reading this and for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I'm glad that you like the story, as it is my first original story I've written. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, there is still a chance that I'm Masashi Kishimoto's long lost son, but I doubt it...unfortunately. **_

* * *

Naruto and his team, with Tazuna in tow, were now in route to Wave country. Before they had left the two Konoha genin, they had tied them up onto two trees. They had left their sensei's body in full view of them, just as a scare tactic. Besides, if they saw all his bloody corpse, they might be scared out of being shinobi, which would make the Lakes village have less enemies to take care of, even ones that were so weak.

They had been traveling for a day without any incident, but suddenly, Naruto heard a rustling, and threw a kunai quickly into a bush. When they went to investigate, they saw nothing but a white rabbit, who was punctured by a kunai through the head.

"Naruto-kun, you killed a bunny!" Bia said, and went to tend to the rabbit.

"No, that's not what I threw it at. Look at it, it's fur is white, plus this rabbit is not known in these parts. It was raised for a substitution jutsu." Naruto said, before yelling, "DUCK!"

Partor was proud that his genin had sensed the ninja tracking them. He had, but didn't know who he was up against, so he had decided to wait until they attacked so he could actually see him.

Partor grabbed Bia and Tazuna, as Naruto grabbed Karin and they all went to the ground. Just in time to dodge a huge sword being thrown at them. The sword flew over them and embedded itself in a tree about ten feet away from them.

"Very good observation, brat, plus being able to see and dodge my sword. You have the makings of a fine shinobi, so you'll have to forgive me for having to end your life so soon into it." the mysterious ninja said when a calm look on his bandage covered face.

"Zabuza of the Bloody Mist. I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'll be tougher than you think to take down." Naruto said, getting into a stance to either attack or defend Tazuna, if need be.

Zabuza was a little surprised that a genin would know him by sight. He jumped down and grabbed his sword out of the tree in one swift motion. He then ran at the group, hoping to just plow through them. Naruto just used his chakra to push everyone else back out of Zabuza's way and quickly drew his sword out of the scroll and blocked Zabuza's attack.

Partor and Zabuza were stunned, as neither had been expecting Naruto to take him head on.

Naruto used his strength to push Zabuza back, and everyone got a good look at his sword. It was huge, much like Zabuza's and Kisame's. It had, on one side, a serrated edge, much like a saw, and on the other side was a normal slicing edge. At the tip, there was a small hole, which confused everyone, but they were too stunned at the fact that Naruto was wielding it like he had been holding it all of his life. What was also surprising was the the sword seemed to be expanding somewhat, like it was breathing.

"Well, well, another swordsman. It has been a while since I've fought someone with a blade like mine. You had better put up a good fight before I kill you, kid." Zabuza said as he got into a fighting stance.

"You guys protect Tazuna, I've got Zabuza." Naruto said before getting into his stance.

Zabuza was a little stunned that he had gotten into the same stance as he had. But he just shrugged it off as him trying to copy him. Zabuza then lunged forward and swung his sword in an arc at Naruto's midsection. Naruto just parried the swing with a downward thrust of his sword. While the former Mist ninja's sword continued into the ground, Naruto jumped up and ran up the sword, and brought his own in an upward swing to take Zabuza's head off. Zabuza just thrust his sword up and knocked Naruto off. The younger ninja just landed on the ground and shot off for another attack, this one being a forward lunge with the saw side of his sword. Zabuza brought his sword up and blocked it, but found it a little hard, since his straight blade got caught in the saw grooves and Naruto pulled his sword back, which caused Zabuza's grip to falter and his blade to go soaring through the air and plant itself into another tree like before. Zabuza was stunned that this genin had disarmed him so quickly and efficiently. It hadn't even taken him three minutes in total for the sword fight to be over.

Naruto smirked, "I told you not to underestimate me Zabuza. Now you die." Naruto said as brought his sword up.

Zabuza then grinned an evil grin as he saw that they were standing on the water. "Not so fast brat." he said as he went through a quick series of hand seals and yelled, **"Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!" **

Suddenly, the water began getting choppy, which almost made Naruto's footing falter. The water then started spinning around Zabuza, while the point below his feet was completely still.

"You don't have a chance against me on the water, kid." Zabuza said he Naruto then lost his footing and was swept into the roaring vortex, and being sucked down underwater.

Zabuza began laughing evilly after Naruto's head was submerged. He didn't hear the gargled sound of, **"Water Style: Water Shark Bomb Jutsu!"**

A shark, made completely of water shot out of the water and grabbed Zabuza. It took him about thirty feet away from Naruto and exploded. After which, Naruto shot up and landed back on the, now somewhat calm, water.

Partor was worried when he saw Naruto pulled down underwater, but his fears had subsided when he saw the shark take Zabuza away and blew up. He knew that Naruto was fine, even before he jumped out of the water. Partor knew that he would be of almost no help to Naruto on the water, since he had nothing but the most basic Water Style ninjutsu in his arsenal. He knew that Kisame had trained Naruto in sword fighting, but he had no idea that he had taught him some water attacks as well. He silently thanked the shark-like Guardian.

Zabuza was, once again, completely stunned by this genin. He had the strength of, at least, a jonin, and the sword skills of a master swordsman, even at such a young age. Plus that last attack. He knew of only one person in the world who knew that attack.

"Hey kid, the one who trained you, it wasn't Kisame, was it?"

It was then Naruto's turn to be stunned, he knew that Kisame was a former Mist shinobi, like Zabuza, but how well did he know his sensei?

"Yes, I was trained by Kisame-sensei. How do you know him?"

Zabuza smirked, "Because, he was the one who taught me the sword."

Naruto was a little shocked by that, but then pulled his sword up and pointed at Zabuza.

"Well, I'm sorry Zabuza-san, but it seems like I have to kill you now, since I know that you will not give up, training under Kisame-sensei has taught me that much." Naruto said before running toward Zabuza with the intent to kill the missing-nin.

Before he got there, however, a senbon came flying out from the trees near the shore. They punctured Zabuza's throat and instantly killed him. Suddenly a tracker-nin with the Mist Village symbol on his mask showed up beside Zabuza.

"Thank you for taking down Zabuza, I'm sorry that I had to steal your kill, but I must dispose of his body." the tracker said, before lifting Zabuza's body onto his back and disappearing in a swirl of water.

Naruto walked back to the shore to check on his team. They were fine, but were all stunned at Naruto's fighting prowess. They knew he was strong, but taking on a full-fledged Jonin by himself and kicking his ass?

As soon as Naruto made sure they were alright, he immediately collapsed from using so much chakra in both his attacks and his sword fighting. He wouldn't have been strong enough to stop Zabuza's strikes if he hadn't. That whole fight, Naruto had been pumping as much chakra into his muscles as he could, and now that the adrenaline had worn off, he was feeling the pain from his overuse.

Partor caught him before he hit the ground and picked him up over his back.

"Come on, we need to get to your village Tazuna-san, and we need to let Naruto rest, because that tracker-nin had to be with Zabuza, which means that he really isn't dead." Partor said as they began walking to the rowboat that would take them to the village.

"But, Partor-sensei, that was a tracker-nin, wasn't it?" Bia asked, "Aren't they the ones specifically trained to track and kill missing-nin?"

"Yes, you are correct, but that tracker did not follow any of the protocol of being a tracker-nin. First of all, they do use senbon, so they got that one right, but they were sent into his neck. Except for the jugular, there isn't any fatal points. However, there are pressure points that can feign death. Secondly, even if he did get the final killing blow, they are supposed to dispose of the body immediately, no matter the situation, since there is still a chance that they could have been killed if they transport the body elsewhere. Thirdly, trackers do not ever wait for a fight to be finished, as it would have been better to strike when their attention is elsewhere, such as when they are in a fight. If we add all of these facts together, we can conclude that Zabuza is, indeed, still alive, but he will still be out of commission for the time being. I'd say he'll be out for at least a week, maybe more." Partor said in one of his rare serious moments.

The rest of the group, sans Naruto for obvious reasons, were shocked. The genin were, of course, taught about all the different types of shinobi out there, but they still lacked the experience of their Jonin instructor.

"Well, enough of this serious talk, let's just get Naruto to the house so he can rest more comfortably, shall we?" Partor said, his normal smile back on his face.

* * *

**-A few hours later, Tazuna's house-**

Naruto had just came to, he had been subjected to what felt like days of pretty much running for his virginity from Kurama. She knew that he was still inexperienced when it came to women, and was all too willing to "teach" him a few things. Being cooped up inside a cage in a sewer for 13 tends to lead one to have urges that needed fulfilling, and there's no better way to fulfill said urges than with someone else. Sure, she could satisfy herself, but now that Naruto was unconscious, and therefore, stuck in his mindscape, she had used every trick in the book to give him her advice on pleasing women, being over 1000 years old, she picked up a few things here and there.

If he hadn't been unconscious and just in his mindscape, he was sure he would die of blood loss from all the nosebleeds she caused.

**'Oh come on, you know you liked it. Plus it wasn't that bad...'**

'Not that bad! You practically tried to rape me Kurama-chan!'

**'No, no, never rape, I'd like to think of it as "crash course" on lovemaking.'**

'You had me tied up to your bed, while you started stripping off your already skimpy clothing! If I hadn't chewed through the rope, you would have raped me right then and there!'

**'But how else will you learn, other by doing it, Naruto-kun? What are you going to ask Jiraiya for advice or read his books?'**

Naruto visibly shuttered at just the mere thought of how Jiraiya would act if he did. He'd probably kidnap him and take him to a brothel, just as a "teaching aid".

Naruto had been so enveloped in his mental conversation with Kurama that he didn't even notice that he was being watched. This stopped, however, when he heard a small clearing of a throat. He looked up to see a beautiful woman sitting beside his bed.

'Hey, Kurama-chan, are you sure that I didn't die?'

**'Yes Naruto-kun, why do you ask?'**

'Because I think that there's an angel here...'

The woman had long and straight dark blue hair. Her eyes were brown, but he could see a deep sadness in them. She was skinny, not overly so, and had nice sized breasts. Her breasts weren't as huge as Kurama's, by a long shot, but she looked more natural with the smaller size.

'Wait, why am I so focused on her breasts?' Naruto thought to himself.

Deep inside Naruto's mind, Kurama was giggling like a schoolgirl. When she and Naruto had first been introduced, the meeting opened up much more control over where her chakra and influence was going. Ever since that meeting, she had been pumping her influence into Naruto's hormones, making him even more of a horny teenager. She knew that he would ask her to stop it if it was a drastic change, so she had, very subtly, increased it. She also had started pumping her chakra into his growth hormones, which caused any baby fat that Naruto still had to dissipate, as well as grow some "personal" areas. While he was naturally well endowed, it never hurt to, as the saying goes, "Go big, or go home." In this case, however, it could be changed to "Go big, and then get dragged home," if you know what I mean.

Tsunami was looking over this boy who had saved her father, not once, but twice. She didn't know what it was, but something was attracting her to him. Of course, it could his chiseled good looks, the above average, and well defined, muscles he had, or the fact that his clothes were soaked, so she had to take them off of him, so had wouldn't catch pneumonia, during which she had seen the huge bulge in his "private department." But something else seemed to be pulling her to this young man, other than his near perfect features. She knew that these feelings she had were wrong, as she was, at least, twice his age, but what made it feel oh so right? Originally she just shrugged it off as the fact that she hadn't gotten laid for a few years, and pleasing oneself only helped so much.

One of the girls, Karin, she believed her name was, had just went to sleep. She had barely left Naruto's side ever since he got here. She could see the pure love in her eyes whenever Karin would look at Naruto, and assumed that they were together.

'Damn, too bad, she's an extremely lucky girl...' Tsunami thought, 'Wait, where the hell did that just come from?'

She had taken over Karin's "Naruto watch" post just five minutes beforehand when she saw Naruto stir and open his eyes. She was excited to finally be able to speak with her father's savior, but then she saw him shudder like he had had a bad dream or something. When he didn't move for a minute or so after opening his eyes, she decided to attempt to get his attention by clearing her throat.

Naruto looked over to her with those deep blue eyes of his, and they seemed to penetrate straight down to her soul.

'Mmm... penetrate...' she thought, 'Oh come on, Tsunami, get a hold of yourself!'

She then saw his eyes leave hers and started looking for over.

'Is he checking me out?' she thought with a blush. She hadn't been checked out by a man ever since HE had died. She had to admit, it felt good.

"I'm sorry, but I must have died back there fighting Zabuza, because you have to be an angel, correct?" Naruto said innocently.

This made Tsunami's blush deepen and she smiled at him.

"No, I'm not an angel, Naruto-kun, but thank you for the compliment, you have no idea how good that feels to hear that." Tsunami said, "My name is Tsunami, I'm Tazuna's daughter."

It was Naruto's turn to blush, "Oh, I'm sorry Tsunami-chan, it is nice to meet you." He said and tried to sit up to see her properly and to shake her hand, but his muscles had other plans, as they let him know they were still there by releasing a searing pain all through his body. This made him fall back onto the bed, taking in a sharp breath to keep from screaming. He had a very high tolerance for pain, given that he personally trained under Kisame, Deidara, and Hidan, he had to, but almost all of his muscles crying out in a united voice "Lay the fuck back down, we're trying to heal!" was a little too much for the Hidden Lakes ninja. Tsunami's eyes widened in fear for him as she seen that he was in excruciating pain.

"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" she said, worried.

Naruto just smiled through the pain, "Yeah, I'm fine Tsunami-chan, but can you help me sit up properly?"

She just nodded and gently lifted him up into a seated position on the bed. She had used this as a chance to feel his muscles, and just the touch of them made her start to get wet.

'Control yourself woman!' she thought.

After he was sitting up, even though he was still in pain, Naruto continued to smile, "Well, I'm sorry, I never properly introduced myself, did I? My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. It it a pleasure beyond believe to meet you." he said with his charming smile. Now, whether he knew it or not, Naruto has always been a flirt. He said just the right things to make women swoon, and he didn't even have to try, it just came naturally from his charming personality. He held out his hand to Tsunami. Which she gently took.

Naruto felt her soft hand in his, 'What's this I'm feeling? It's almost the same as when I'm near Karin-chan and Kurama-chan.'

Inside his mind, Kurama just smirked and marked a tally on a secret chalkboard labeled "Naruto's poontang posse."

Naruto then took her hand and brought it up, almost out of instinct, and placed a gentle kiss on the back of it. This caused Tsunami to blush once again, and she felt herself getting even more wet from this young man.

'You know what, morals be damned, I'm going for it.' she thought and slowly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on his lips. He kissed back out of instinct, and the soft kiss started turning into a deeper, and more passionate kiss. They broke apart before it went any farther, as both knew that, even if Naruto was ready for what would have came next, his muscles would sing their disapproval again, like they did when he tried to sit up by himself.

Tsunami looked slightly ashamed with herself, "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun, I don't know what came over me. It's just been so long that a man has treated me with respect and actually complimented me without it being a lewd pick-up line." she stammered out.

Naruto just smiled at her and brought her hand back up and placed another kiss on it, "Tsunami-chan, it's fine, I don't know why, but I just feel drawn to you. I'm sorry, I'm still inexperienced in these matters, and if you do not wish to continue this, I will understand." he said, with a slightly downcast look on his face. He knew that these feelings he had were the same as he felt with Karin and Kurama, so he knew that he was starting to love her, even though he had just met her, he felt like he had known her for years. Unbeknownst to him, but beknownst to us, she felt the same way.

He hadn't really felt this way before, he even had to get to know Kurama before he knew that he had started falling for her. He tried to think about what could have possibly led to this. His thoughts kept turning to her deep brown eyes, it was like he could see into her soul and knew all about her. He knew that this was ludicrous though, as he never had that ability before.

'Wait, didn't Nagato tell me something about the Uzumaki clan having a bloodline limit, the Rinnegan, he thought it was called, but normally people are born with it he thought. Maybe it was like the Sharingan, and had to be awakened, but if so, that would mean his eyes would be the same as Nagato's.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Tsunami violently shaking her head, "No! Naruto-kun, I'm not sure where these feelings are coming from, but I haven't felt this good for years. Please, I know that it might not work out, since you probably wouldn't want to be with an old lady like me, and I will understand if you don't, but I do want to at least try to figure this out, together." she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Naruto's heart felt like it was being stabbed, he had made this beautiful woman cry, "No, Tsunami-chan, it's not about your age at all, besides, to me, it's just a number. Besides, ninja lead dangerous lives, which means that most of us have very short lives. So that means that we love stronger and faster than most people. I'm not sure that this is love that I'm feeling, since I've only felt it two times, and I'm still inexperienced in the matter, but I would want nothing more than to discover what this is between us." he said with a smile.

This made Tsunami stop crying, and she wiped the tears from her eyes. For the next few minutes, they just stared at each other in a comfortable silence, neither saying a word. But, as in life, all good things must come to an end.

"Hey Naruto! I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Partor said as he leaned against the doorway. He had been silently watching the pair for some time now. He smirked at what he had seen and knew that Naruto would be quite the ladies man when he got older, hell, he already was one, if the scene he had just witnessed was any indication.

Naruto and Tsunami both jumped at Partor's words. Naruto's muscles, who had finally fallen quiet from the relaxing silence, had just stated their annoyance of his quick movement, and Naruto was pulled back to the bed in pain. Tsunami got another worried look on her face when she saw that and said, "Naruto-kun, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Tsunami-chan, it was just the sudden jump from being startled like that caused some pain, thanks for that Partor-sensei."

Partor just smiled, "Anytime Naruto, anytime. Oh, by the way, Tsunami here wasn't the only one who has been anxious to see you awake."

Just then, they heard a loud, "NARUTO-KUN IS AWAKE?!" followed by the sound of feet thundering through the house. They almost didn't see the blur of red that followed the voice as it pounced on Naruto. This caused him great pain, but he held back the cringe and yell as he knew who was now on top of him.

"Naruto-kun! I'm so happy you're awake again! I was so worried!" Karin said, hugging him and looking like she never wanted to let him go.

Bia had just now walked into the room, and smirked at the sight. "Wow Karin-chan, I know you were worried, but trying to jump his bones the second he wakes up? For shame. Plus, aren't we a little young to be doing that kind of stuff?"

The two in the bed, along with Tsunami just blushed a deep red at the insinuation and Karin jumped off.

"Bia, I'm so proud of you, using such insinuation and feigning shame, just to mess with your teammates." Partor said, pretending to wipe a proud tear from his eye.

This lightened the mood of embarrassment in the room, well, slightly. Naruto laughed at his sensei's words, "So, how long was I out this time?" he said between laughs.

"This time?" Tsunami asked, curiously.

"Yeah, Naruto here has the tendency to overdo everything, from training to fighting, so he usually ends up passing out, after which we have to find him and take him back home." Bia said, with a smile on her face.

Naruto just blushed a little from embarrassment, "Hey, I don't do it all the time..." he said indignantly.

"Yes, you do." Said his entire team at once, would caused everyone, sans Naruto, to laugh. Naruto just mock pouted a little then put a smile on his face.

"Anyway, today was a record, you were only out for about three or four hours." Partor said.

"Wow, that's it? I must be getting good at this."

"Yeah, pushing yourself to passing out isn't a great way to train Naruto-kun." Karin said, and began using a healing jutsu to take the pain from his muscles away.

"Eh, it gets the job done, if my battle with Zabuza was an indication. Anyway, it just means that I have to train more."

This comment made everyone in the room just groan, "Naruto, I don't think it's possible for you to train anymore than you already do, there are only 24 hours in a day."

"Well, still, next time, I want to be ready for him, since he isn't dead." Naruto said, hoping to catch his teammates off guard.

"Uh yeah, we already know that Naruto-kun." Karin said with a smirk.

Naruto deadpanned, "What? How do you already know?"

"Partor-sensei explained it to us after you passed out from your fight." Bia said.

"Oh come on! That one time I get to say the cool, shocking information, and you steal my thunder! The hell man? The actual hell?" Naruto said, mock pouting again.

This caused everyone to burst out laughing. Karin, along with Kurama's healing chakra, finished healing Naruto's muscles.

"Hey, guys, can I talk to Karin-chan alone for a few minutes?" Naruto said after everyone had stopped laughing.

"Yeah, sure, come on Bia, we'll go watch over Tazuna-san." Partor said and ushered Bia and Tsunami out the door, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do you two." he added, making the two young ninja blush a deep red.

After they were all gone, Naruto pulled out a seal from one of his pouches in his pants, which were laying on the dresser beside the bed.

"Here Karin-chan, will you close the door and place the seal on it and activate it? Just pump some chakra into it." Naruto said, handing her the piece of paper.

"Yeah, sure Naruto-kun." Karin said and did as he asked. After she did, she walked back over and sat on the bed and faced Naruto.

"Karin-chan, I have some things to discuss with you..." he said seriously.

Karin started to worry, 'Oh no, what if he doesn't love me anymore?' she thought worriedly.

Naruto saw the worry in her eyes, "No, it's nothing really bad Karin-chan, it's just something about our relationship. You know that I love you, right?"

Karin nodded, "And I love you too Naruto-kun."

"I know, but you might not after I tell you, which is what scares me, but you have to know."

Karin stopped him there, "Naruto-kun, I love you, and no matter what, that's not going to change."

Naruto just smiled and said, "Well, you know about the Kyuubi, right?" Karin nodded.

"Well, when I passed out from gaining the Sharingan, we finally met for the first time. She told me something that kind of frightened me at first. She said that, because of who I am, a lot of women might fall in love with me, and that I might fall in love with them as well. Now, nothing is going to change the ay I feel about you, but I need to know if you are okay with me being with multiple women at once?"

Karin was shocked, she didn't like the thought of having to share her Naruto-kun, but she knew that she couldn't just say no, as she knew Naruto would not be with anyone else if she didn't want him to. She knew that if she would be selfish and say no, that she would be breaking the hearts of a lot of women.

"Naruto-kun, while it might take me a while to get used to the idea, I will not stop you from doing this. Just as long as you promise me that I'll be the head of this little harem you got going." she said with a smirk.

Naruto smiled at her joke, "Why of course you will be Karin-chan, I could think of no one better for the job." He pulled her onto his lap and into a hug. He kissed her lips passionately, and they started to slightly make out for a few minutes until Karin pulled back.

"But, you also have to tell me, and anyone else in the harem about anyone you bring in, deal?"

"Deal." Naruto said as he planted a soft kiss on her lips, "Well, since I know how you feel about it, I've got some other news. I've started to fall in love with Kurama, which is Kyuubi's real name, and Tsunami-chan. I hope that you'll approve of both?"

Karin was a little shocked, "So, the first members added to your harem are a demon and a MILF, nice going Naruto-kun." she said with a laugh, "They will be gladly accepted, just make sure that you treat us all with the same amount of love and respect, okay?"

"You know I will."

After that, they did mess around a little bit, not going too far, just making out and some over-the-clothes feeling up. After about half an hour, hey exited the room, both feeling better than they had felt before. Neither were ready to go all the way, but they knew that they would be each others first when the time was right.

* * *

**-Time Skip: 4 days later-**

Naruto was angry. His week so far had been great, Partor had been training them to make sure they were ready for Zabuza's return, he had spent some alone time with Karin, Kurama, and Tsunami, and he had finally completely fallen for the latter two. Everything was perfect, and then it all came crashing down.

They had been settling in for dinner, everyone was having a good time, well, all except the little boy, who was glaring at all of the ninja gathered around the table.

"Why are you here? It's pointless. You're just going to die, and Gato will win." he said loudly.

Everyone stopped talking at once when they heard his outburst.

"Inari, what has gotten into you?" Tsunami said.

"These ninja aren't going to make a bit of difference here, they are just going to get killed and Gato will continue to rule over us." Inari said, his teeth bared in anger.

"Hey kid, that's not going to happen, we're the heroes, we aren't going to die." Naruto said, he was getting a little ticked off from this kid's words.

"'Heroes'? Please, the only thing you 'heroes' are going to do is get yourselves killed."

Naruto knew where this was coming from, as Tsunami had told him the story a day ago when he asked her what happened to make Inari so shut off from everyone.

"Hey Inari, I know that you've had a rough time here, but that's no way to act, you've just got to keep your head up and things will go right eventually." Naruto said, trying to not lose his temper.

"Rough? What do you know about rough? You come from a ninja village where I'm sure you all have loving families and have never even known loss or heartbreak. You don't know the meaning of the word 'rough'"

This was the last straw that broke the camel's back for Naruto. He shot up, anger evident in his eyes and voice as he spoke, "Listen kid, you think you have it rough? You have a loving mother and grandfather here for you. Try growing up with no one, no one to love you, no one to help you when you hurt, no one to hold you and tell you everything is going to be alright. Then try to grow up in a place where everyone hates you for something you couldn't control, try being beaten just shy of death, almost every day, try having every bone in your body broken while being spit on, then try being cut with every sharp instrument known to man all over your body while those same hateful people slowly slice your skin off your living body. Try having someone who you thought would protect you, turn around and run his hand straight through your chest. Once you've lived through all of that, then you can talk to me about 'rough'!"

Naruto then stormed off through the door and slammed it as he left. Everyone was stunned by Naruto's outburst. Karin, Tsunami, and Bia all had tears in their eyes. Inari just stood there, unable to move or say anything.

Finally, Tsunami said, "Did he really go through all of that?" her voice was nothing but a faint whisper.

"Yes, before he was saved and brought to our village, Naruto was in the Leaf village. There, he was thought of as a monster and a demon for something that happened when he was just born. When our people found him, Naruto was being chased by a mob of villagers, civilians and shinobi alike. He had weapons sticking out of him, cuts and bruises all over his body, and he was indeed stabbed through the chest by one of Konoha's ANBU forces. While no one knows everything that he went through growing up, since he has never told anyone about it, just from the state that we found him in, it seems like everything he just said was true." Partor said with a depressed face. Everyone just remained silent as Inari left the room.

* * *

**-With Naruto-**

Naruto had been running for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minutes. What kind of freaked him out was that his surroundings had dramatically changed. No longer was he in the depressing village that Tazuna resided in, no, he was in a part of the forest that was teaming with liveliness and light. He glanced around to find what the sound of laughing voices and stiffened screams were coming from.

He pinpointed it and headed toward it. What he found was apparently Gato's base of operations. There were hundreds of thugs, bandits, and otherwise bad people. He even saw a few ninja in the numbers. They were all drinking and having a good time.

What made Naruto mad beyond believe was that some of their "good time" involved the raping of women and even some small children. Naruto's vision had gone from normal to red in half of a second. He burst forward with previously unknown speed. He had pulled out his sword and went to work. He rushed up behind one man and before he even had a chance to retaliate, Naruto had sliced his head clean off. Even though his kill had been as silent as a church mouse, one of the slain man's buddies yelled out in shock. This alerted the rest of the camp. Suddenly, Naruto was surrounded by no less than 50 rogue ninja, and behind them, the bandits were slowly falling in line with their shinobi allies. Naruto just smirked and formed a single hand sign.

"**Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**

There was a poof of smoke and now, it was the bandits and rogue ninja who were surrounded by a thousand identical Naruto clones. The clones all pulled their swords out and rushed into battle, well, a better term to call it would be 'slaughter'.

Naruto had killed every last fighter in the camp, and then he set his sights on the huge building in the middle of the camp. Naruto then made sure that the women and children were safe. They were traumatized, but some were coherent enough to tell him they were from either Wave country or Kiri. He made some clones and told them to take care of the victims. He then looked through the top window and saw Gato staring at him with fear in his eyes. Naruto just smirked and walked slowly into the building. He knew that Gato would be freaking out and sending whatever guards he had left to intercept him. He created another ten clones and had them sneak back out and set up a defensive circle around the building. That way, on the off chance that someone got past him, they would take them out before they made it to the treeline.

Naruto calmly walked up the stairs to the top floor. He had encountered a few thugs and shinobi here and there, but he went through them easily enough. After he got to the top floor, he saw that the entire room was full of ninja with a few thugs guarding the door to Gato's office. Naruto just smirked, "Well, this should be fun. Do try to make it a little tough for me, guys." he said to the room.

Before anyone could retaliate, Naruto was gone. He suddenly appeared behind everyone, and right in front of the door. He then went to work.

Five long minutes later, he was almost done with his work. All that was left was five of the more powerful shinobi. They were scared for their lives entirely, for the whole five minutes, anyone within a mile could hear the blood-curdling screams of the dying, and then nothing. Nothing but the deep panting of the five standing ninja and the dark chuckling of Naruto.

"Well, well, it seems you five have some skills. Before we continue, I just want you to know that you've put up more of a fight than anyone I've fought yet so far, so I want to congratulate you." Naruto said as he clapped his hands, "That being said, I just simply cannot let anyone who chose to work with that bastard Gato to live, so, I'm sorry, but you'll have to meet your other allies in hell."

As he said that, Naruto burst forward and rammed his sword straight through one of his enemies. What startled both Naruto and the others were that tendrils came out of the hole in the top of the sword and then punctured their way into the speared man, who then started screaming as he felt his chakra and life force being literally sucked out of him. After five more seconds, all that was left was a withered corpse with a look of pure horror on its face.

"Hmm... Well, that's new." Naruto said as the tendrils were pulled back into the sword. He then felt that chakra and life force being transferred into him.

The others just froze in fear. They were clearly outmatched by this shinobi, and he only looked to be in his early teens! One of the four shinobi shit his pants out of pure terror.

Naruto sniffed, "Oh that's gross man, I mean, come on, yeah, you're gonna die, but at least try to be a man about it." He then cut the head off of the perpetrator and then cleanly sliced through the other three in one smooth motion.

"Well, that takes care of them." Naruto said as he pushed open the door to Gato's office, only to see the man cowering in a corner.

"Please! You must know that I'm rich! I'll give you whatever you want! Money, power, women...men?"

Naruto just smirked, "Alright Gato, you've got yourself a deal. I won't kill you, but you sign over everything you own to me. All of your properties, businesses, everything."

Gato just got a grin and let out a sigh of relief. 'Once again, money has saved my life. Is there anything this wonderful invention can't do?'

Naruto watched as Gato wrote out a note and stamped it with his official seal of approval and then handed it to Naruto. Naruto took it and read it over. He then pumped some chakra and the paper ripped into tiny shreds.

"Now, write me one with the real amount Gato." Naruto said with a straight face.

"Oh, can't slip anything by you, huh? I like that in a person." Gato said before writing another note and handed it to Naruto.

After reading it again, Naruto nodded, "Yes, this seems right, now, sign and stamp it, please."

Gato did as he was requested and handed it back to Naruto.

"Thank you very much for being so cooperative Gato-san. It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"And with you Uzum-" Gato began, but didn't finish as his head decided to slide to the floor.

Naruto resealed his sword, "Wow, I didn't think he'd be that stupid and think I'd let him live. Oh well, I guess it's time to get back to the village."

Naruto was about to jump out of the window, but noticed something on the wall. He went over to inspect it, and noticed that the grooves in the wood didn't match up entirely. He ran his hand over it, and found that there was a safe behind it. He cracked it open with a simple wind technique Kakuzu had taught him. What he found were stacks and stacks of money, along with the deeds of almost all of Wave Country.

"Oh, so I see you were going to try to swindle me, huh Gato-san?" Naruto said with a chuckle, "Oh well, I guess it's to be expected from a P.O.S. like you."

Naruto then picked up Gato's head and sealed it into a special scroll that would keep it fresh, he did the same thing with the bodies of the stronger shinobi in the last room.

"Maybe they can provide some information that could help the village out somehow." Naruto said to himself. He then jumped out of the building and landed softly on the ground. Naruto walked over to the former captives. The ones that were awake and not drugged up launched themselves at him. Naruto let them tackle him and thank him over and over. After a minute or so, their thanks turned into tears, both of joy of being free again and pain from their torture. Naruto just let them all cry and get it all out. He made sure that everyone had a clone or himself to hold. He had in his arms a young girl, around his age. She had brown hair and green eyes. She had stopped crying and was now just holding Naruto.

"I'm sorry Savior-kun. Thank you for rescuing us. You don't know what we have been through..." she said, starting to tear up again.

"Shh...Don't think about it, it'll only make it worse, just think about the future, put this all in the past and leave it there. I know it'll be hard, but you must learn to forget about this." Naruto said softly as he pulled her close to him.

After she had calmed down, Naruto was trying to keep her mind off of what had just happened. He had taken the women away from the camp as his clones cleaned up the mess. "So, what's your name sweetie?"

"Rose...Rose Terumi. I'm from Kiri, but since there is a civil war going on, my sister and I were hiding out, and trying to keep ourselves safe. One day, I was out picking berries and other herbs for dinner when these monsters abducted me." the girl now known as Rose said, "What is your real name, Savior-kun?"

Naruto chuckled at the nickname, "My name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

Rose's eyes widened when she heard his last name, "Uzumaki? But, I thought that the Uzumaki were wiped out?"

This time, Naruto's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, we've all heard tales of the Uzumaki in the village, but during the last Great Ninja War, it was said that the Uzumaki were completely wiped out when they were betrayed by Konoha..."

At this, Naruto started growling. He now had another reason to hate Konoha. His growling was starting to scare Rose, and he noticed the effect it was having on her.

"I'm sorry Rose-chan, it's just that Konoha and I don't have the best past. Alright, I think it's time that you were reunited with your sister." This cheered her up again.

Naruto stood and still held her in his hands. He created another clone without a hand seal and told it to report to Partor about what happened, and that he would be back in a day or two to help take care of Zabuza.

After the clone disappeared, Naruto ordered the other clones to take the women and children back to their respective villages while he took care of Rose. Naruto then jumped into the trees with Rose held in his arms bridal style.

'Well, this day has just been one big mess after another, I'm just glad that something good came of it...'

* * *

_**Well, here is the next installment. I thought that this would be a good place to stop. **_

_**I'm sorry if I rushed Tsunami's love role, but I figured that a women who hadn't had a real relationship for a while was suddenly taking care of a boy who could be called a "hunk" might have these kinds of thoughts. Plus, the pull he feels to her stems from something else that I will reveal in the next chapter. **_

_**Once again, I've gotten some questions from my reviewers, and so it's time to answer them.**_

_**Mudane: To answer your question, in this story, Tobi is not Obito, rather he is just another person entirely. I did this mainly because I kinda liked how Tobi acted more like a kid than the others in the Akatsuki, so, even though all of the Akatsuki are like brothers/sisters to Naruto, I wanted him to hve someone closer to his age that would act accordingly, because I just can't see Itachi acting like a little kid whenever Naruto creates an awesome seal or whatnot. What Naruto does with the Sharingan will be coming up in a few more chapters. **_

_**SSJ3 Kyuubi Gohan: To answer your question about Tobi, just look above for the answer. For your question about the jinchuriki, I have thought about what to do with them, I won't reveal much about it, mainly because I haven't decided much about it, but you'll just have to continue reading to find out. **_

_**Dbtiger63: I know that this wasn't really a question, but I wanted to bring it up anyway. I agree with you about the fact that sealing Bijuu into jinchuriki should be an accepted practice, since at one time, all of the 9 tailed beasts were sealed. You would think that even civilians, who wouldn't really know how the sealing really worked, would just know that the demon was sealed up and they were safe from it. Them treating Naruto, or any other jinchuriki bad would only make it seem like they didn't trust the person who sealed it, and since they've always showed nothing but the utmost respect for the 4th Hokage, I'm a little stumped about it. As for the comment about Kakashi, I was a little worried about killing him too soon, but I knew that he would be just too troublesome to let live, plus, he had to die to further some other ideas that are coming in future chapters. **_

_**Also, I am issuing a challenge to all my readers. To anyone who can figure out the relationship between Partor Loply's names, you all get a cookie! A nice big cookie of your choice! Just a notice, please allow about 60-70 years for it to arrive in the mail...**_

_**P.S. His names are anagrams that have something to do with each other. You only have until Partor uses his Summoning Jutsu the first time, which should be in a chapter or two.**_

_**Until next time, This is LordDimir saying Good Night and Good Luck.**_


End file.
